TTYL: A Final Fantasy XIII Parody
by Kisles
Summary: Join Lightning and the cast of Final Fantasy XIII as they communicate through... instant messages? Humor, romance, action, and mystery parody fic!
1. Installment One

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: VIEW THE BLOG WITH ALL COLORS, FONT FACES AND MORE!  
_**

VIEW MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK LOL. idk how to put a link here since it keeps DISAPPEARING :/

* * *

_**Hello everyone! This idea popped into my head this morning, and well, I decided to create the first installment of this parody fic. The original document contained different font faces, colors, etc, and made everything a little easier to pick apart. I hope you don't get confused with the characters!**_

_**BY THA WAY**_

_**3's = hearts! Stupid text wont let me put them ;.;  
**_

**_Lightning – xLight13_**

**_Vanille – fanglvr_01_**

**_Sazh – blazingsaddlesazh66_**

**_Snow – NumberOneHero_**

**_Hope – Mommysboy007_**

**_Fang – Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX_**

**_Serah – angel*gal_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters belong to their rightful owners Kthxbai  
_**

_**kisles**_

* * *

Saturday, November 7th

7:34pm

**xLight13**: Serah?

**angel*gal**: claire! finally! i like your username… it fits ^_^

**xLight13**: Thank you. So, who else has a login?

**angel*gal**: uhhh, EVERYONE

**xLight13**: Should I add them?

**angel*gal**: of course claire. here ill start adding them to the chat ^_^

_NumberOneHero just entered the chat._

**angel*gal**: my hero! 3 ^_^

**xLight13**: Are you serious.

**NumberOneHero**: SIS IS THAT YOU?

**NumberOneHero**: Hey baby!

**xLight13**: Hello, Villiers.

**angel*gal**: its like a family reunion! but better!

**NumberOneHero**: What could be better than a family reunion?

**angel*gal**: my apple crumble..!

**xLight13**: Serah, who else has a login besides Snow?

**angel*gal**: sit tight claire!

_Mommysboy007 just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Mommysboy? Who the hell is Mommysboy?

**Mommysboy007**: **o.o**

**Mommysboy007**: **its me, hope**

**NumberOneHero**: ISNT THE USERNAME PERFECT?

**angel*gal**: brb!

**xLight13**: Snow, did you make that username for Hope?

**NumberOneHero**: Yes I did!

**Mommysboy007**: **_ he used my only email so im not gonna bother making another username. **

**xLight13**: Hope… it's so good to hear from you. How have you been?

**Mommysboy007**: **ive been okay. new palumpolum is coming along nicely.. you probably knew that already though**

**NumberOneHero**: Sis, Serah wants to know how to repair the toilet upstairs

**xLight13**: How has your father been? Is he recovering well?

**xLight13**: Why did the toilet break?

**NumberOneHero**: The Little One stuffed the entire box of tissues down the pipes!

**Mommysboy007**: **dads good, his final surgery operation was last week**

**xLight13**: Snow, tell Serah that I'll be there tomorrow morning to fix it

**xLight13**: That's great news, Hope. When we get a chance to see each other I'll be sure to visit him.

**NumberOneHero**: Ohh a date?

**Mommysboy007**: **O_o**

**Mommysboy007**: **what?**

**xLight13**: Snow I'm going to bash your face someday. We're not going on a freaking date.

**NumberOneHero**: I think you are!

**Mommysboy007**: **snow, she's 22**

**NumberOneHero**: So?

**Mommysboy007**: **she's 7 years older than me**

**NumberOneHero**: …..

**NumberOneHero**: So?

**xLight13**: We're NOT going on a date.

**angel*gal**: im back lovelies! 33333

**angel*gal**: whoa, who's going on a date? :DDDD

**NumberOneHero**: Hope and Sis!

**xLight13**: WE ARE NOT GOING ON A DATE GOD DAMNIT

**Mommysboy007**: **HOLY CARP**

**Mommysboy007**: **CRAP***

**angel*gal**: ..jeez ;-;

_xLight13just left the chat._

**angel*gal**: SNOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

**angel*gal**: J;L34F8JA;LSD

**NumberOneHero**: I didn't do anything!

**Mommysboy007**: **wow. **

_Mommysboy007just left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Okay, fine. Sorry.

**angel*gal**: come downstairs.

**NumberOneHero**: Yes ma'am.

* * *

Saturday, November 7th

10:06pm

**Mommysboy007**: **hey**

**xLight13**: Hey, Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **what's up?**

**xLight13**: Nothing much. I'm about to hit the sack… I have to go to Serah's tomorrow morning for a bit.

**Mommysboy007**: **oh okay, ill let you go then lol**

**xLight13**: No, it's okay. I wanna know what's new with you!

**Mommysboy007**: **oh, lol… okay. a year doesn't get you far with a dad whose in the hospital every week though xD**

**xLight13**: I bet that's stressful

**xLight13**: His last surgery will be a load off your shoulders though, right? Maybe we can go get lunch somewhere so we can talk.

**Mommysboy007**: **omg yes. I might have to stay with him for the first couple nights but yeah, lunch sounds excellent 8D**

**Mommysboy007**: **so whats new with you? are you still with the corps?**

**xLight13**: I resigned a few months back. They gave me my.. "well deserved earnings", so I won't be in work for a while. I'll be helping out Serah in my free time since Snow isn't doing shit.

**Mommysboy007**: **LOL is he still unemployed?**

**xLight13**: Yup.

**Mommysboy007**: **why won't Lebreau hire him?**

**xLight13**: You know, I don't blame him nowadays since he's at home with Serah and the kid

**xLight13**: Snow isn't good with… food

**Mommysboy007**: **they STILL haven't named her?**

**xLight13**: Nope.

**Mommysboy007**: **the baby is only like a month old though… what about the birth certificate?**

**xLight13**: They registered the kid as "The Little One" until they name him… so his name is The Little One Villiers.

**Mommysboy007**: **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**xLight13**: Lol.

**xLight13**: I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **bye Light!**

_xLight13 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Sunday, November 8th

2:12PM

_angel*gal just entered the chat._

_xLight13 just entered the chat._

_Mommysboy007 just entered the chat._

_Blazingsaddlesazh66 just entered the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: WE HAVE A NAME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

**angel*gal**: ^_^

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **finally!**

**xLight13**: It's about time.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **light? Is that u?**

**Mommysboy007**: **The Little One is no more?**

**xLight13**: Yep, it's me. Hey Sazh. Add me real quick.

**NumberOneHero**: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

**angel*gal**: *obnoxious drumroll!*

**Mommysboy007**: **….. **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **cmon! Hurry up **

**angel*gal**: everyone meet Sophia Villiers!

**xLight13**: Hm. Never saw that one coming.

**NumberOneHero**: Its perfect!

**Mommysboy007**: **I am in complete awe **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Aw Sophia is a great name **

**angel*gal**: thank you sazh _;;

**xLight13**: Who came up with it?

**NumberOneHero**: Me. ;D

**Mommysboy007**: **im pretty sure he saw the name somewhere on tv **

**NumberOneHero**: Hope are you mad at me? Cause you're starting to sound like an ass.

**Mommysboy007**: **yes, i am **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Aw Sophia is a great name. I AM very proud of you both with Sophia**

**xLight13**: Congrats.

**angel*gal**: hope, why are you mad? T_T

**NumberOneHero**: Thanks, Sis! ;D Sazh you're my man!

**Mommysboy007**: **i'm mad because 1. my username. i cant change it. 2. You think claire and I are going on a date**

**xLight13**: CLAIRE?

**Mommysboy007**: **crap I meant light. sorry.**

**angel*gal**: I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL CLAIRE CLAIRE!

**NumberOneHero**: Look Hope, I'm sorry

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Whats going on ?**

**angel*gal**: GRRR! hope you are SOOOO DEAD!

**Mommysboy007**: **holy crap im sorry jeez.**

**NumberOneHero**: Ouch!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DJ;LJLK3J82FLJDS**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**:

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh?

**Mommysboy007**: **wtf.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **sorry about that. dajh climbed into my lap and decided to slam the keyboard with his fist**

**angel*gal**: I KNOW SOMEONE WHO ID LIKE TO SLAM MY FISTS INTO

**xLight13**: Serah calm down. It was a mistake

**Mommysboy007**: **WOW serah for the millionth time im sorry. **

**NumberOneHero**: How about we all get along?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I agree with trenchcoat!**

**Mommysboy007**: **huh? **

**Mommysboy007**: **guys? i just got an invite from someone named fanglvr_01 and Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX **

**xLight13**: Vanille and Fang?

**angel*gal**: O_o

**NumberOneHero**: Invite them into the chat!

_Fanglvr_01 just entered the chat._

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Who are you?

**NumberOneHero**: ….

**fanglvr_01**: LIGHT? SNOW? T_T

**Mommysboy007**: **this is a joke **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I don't believe it!**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: crystal stasis has internet connection!

**xLight13**: Vanille? Fang?

**NumberOneHero**: It's a miracle!

**fanglvr_01**: HIYA! ^-^

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Vanille and I tracked Hope's username down with our minds ;D

**Mommysboy007**: **_**

**Mommysboy007**: **ha ha ha very funny. **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: You spelled mommy's boy wrong

**xLight13**: How is this possible?

**NumberOneHero**: You can't put apostrophes in usernames, Fang!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: lol, mommysboy007…..

**Mommysboy007**: **really.**

**angel*gal**: whats going on? :S

**angel*gal**: VANILLE IS THAT YOU?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Here's what happened. Vanille and I… y'know, got stuck up here…. and somehow, we've connected to the internet with our minds. We're not moving but we can see the screen in our heads.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **sounds about right!**

**fanglvr_01**: I AM IN TEARS RIGHT NOW T_T

**NumberOneHero**: Vanille! Fang! We miss you!

**xLight13**: Agreed.

**Mommysboy007**: **well this is a pleasant surprise!**

**Mommysboy007**: **…how's crystal stasis?**

**fanglvr_01**: EMOTIONAL T_T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Very, very emotional at the moment

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ah Serah is that you? nice to meet you babe!

**angel*gal**: o.o …. ^_^

**angel*gal**: hiya!

**NumberOneHero**: Vanille, you know her, Fang, this is my wife, Serah!

**fanglvr_01**: SERAH T_T

**angel*gal**: VANILLE T_T;;;

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I gotta go! Dajh's daycare just called and said dajh left his shoes in the toilet**

**xLight13**: What's up with toilets lately?

**fanglvr_01**: BYE SAZH T_T

_blazingsaddlesazh66just left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Speaking of which, the toilet is back in business. Thanks, Sis!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I forgot to mention that we won't always be online

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Remember, we have crystal stasis duty.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: …which is sleeping

**xLight13**: Interesting…

**Mommysboy007**: **I just told my dad you can talk to us**

**Mommysboy007**: **he wants to talk with you guys later.**

**fanglvr_01**: oooh, hopes daddy! 3

**angel*gal**: he is sooooooo handsome _

**NumberOneHero**: O_o You've never even met him!

**xLight13**: Oh wow. -_-

**NumberOneHero**: Sis! You used a face!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: ;]]

**Mommysboy007**: **crap. I gotta go**

**xLight13**: Aw. Talk to you later, Hope.

**fanglvr_01**: BYEEEEEEE HOPEEEEEEEEEE T_T

**NumberOneHero**: Bye Hope. IM me later so we can talk

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Bye, kid!

**angel*gal**: bye hun!

_Mommysboy007just left the chat._

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Which genius came up with the username?

**xLight13**: Snow.

**angel*gal**: soooo embarrassing. whats worse is that he can't change it :/

**NumberOneHero**: I don't think its embarrassing at all!

**fanglvr_01**: i think its quite rude! :/

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I think it fits nicely. ;]

**NumberOneHero**: Thank you, Fang!

**xLight13**: Does Sophia like her name?

**angel*gal**: yes! she responds to it and everything! ^_^

**fanglvr_01**: :OOOOOOOOOOO Sophia?

**NumberOneHero**: Serah and I had a baby girl!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: SERAH GOT KNOCKED UP?

**fanglvr_01**: oh wow! she is adorable!

**xLight13**: You can see her?

**NumberOneHero**: How can you see her?

**angel*gal**: Sophia is giggling….

**fanglvr_01**: we can see all of you from up here!

**xLight13**: Creepy…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Sophia is quite the baby!

**fanglvr_01**: serah have you gained weight?

**angel*gal**: …no

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: WOW! Hope has matured A LOT

**xLight13**: Really?

**NumberOneHero**: We haven't seen him in a year. What does he look like?

**fanglvr_01**: WOW he is soo cute

**fanglvr_01**: his hair is the same… he's gotten taller. Different clothes… whiter teeth….

**NumberOneHero**: Oh, that's perfect for Sis! She's going on a date with him!

**angel*gal**: snow, one more time…

**xLight13**: Snow I'm going to kill you

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Oh I saw this coming

**fanglvr_01**: ….explanation?

**xLight13**: To clear things up, Hope and I are NOT going on a date.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: damn!

**NumberOneHero**: HEH HEH HEH

**angel*gal**: why! are! you! laughing!

**angel*gal**: clearly the two don't have romantic interests in each other.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I think they do

**fanglvr_01**: THEY BETTER NOT!

**xLight13**: Thank you, Serah.

**xLight13**: Vanille…?

**angel*gal**: brb guys, i'm gonna give snow a piece of my mind

**NumberOneHero**: I locked the door, babe

**angel*gal**: I have a key, babe

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Rough him up, serah!

**NumberOneHero**: Lol I think she's coming!

**NumberOneHero**: …..

**NumberOneHero**: LMAO SHES POUNDING ON THE DOOR

**fanglvr_01**: GET HIM SERAH!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Vanille I think it's time

**fanglvr_01**: whaaaaaaaaaaa? TwT

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: We gotta go. I don't know when we'll be back, but when we are we'll be sure to chat

**xLight13**: Aw. It was nice talking to you for the first time in a very long time…

**fanglvr_01**: … i don't want to leave…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Five seconds, Van

**fanglvr_01**: goodbye…

_Fanglvr_01just left the chat_

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just left the chat._

**xLight13**: Bored…

**xLight13**: ….

**xLight13**: Blah blah blah blah blah

_NumberOneHero just left the chat._

**angel*gal**: claire! 3

**angel*gal**: i beat up snow for you!

**xLight13**: I don't want you beating him up for me. I can do that myself.

**angel*gal**: he wont be bothering you about going on that date with hope anymore!

**xLight13**: I hope he doesn't think it's a date.

**angel*gal**: nah he knows its not a date. his reactions were proof

**angel*gal**: and plus, you two are just going on a lunch date, right?

**angel*gal**: oh my god even i think it's a date!

**xLight13**: Oh, great.

**xLight13**: Should I just tell him? That it's not a date?

**angel*gal**: yes

**xLight13**: … Okay. Well, I gotta go. Bye, Serah.

**angel*gal**: byeeeeee claire! love you!

**xLight13**: Love you too. Bye.

_xLight13 signed out._


	2. Installment Two

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: VIEW THE BLOG WITH ALL COLORS, FONT FACES AND MORE!  
_**

VIEW MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK LOL. idk how to put a link here since it keeps DISAPPEARING :/

* * *

_**Well, here it is! Installment Two of TTYL:FFXIII! ^_^ I submitted this last night and got seven reviews! Sooo happy _**_

_**They inspired me to update quickly. Really guys, this fic took a couple hours to whip up. It's easy, it's fun, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! ^_^**_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any odd characters! ^-^;;**_

_**PS: THERE ARE SPOILERS.  
**_

_**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY**_

* * *

Tuesday, November 10th

3:31pm

**NumberOneHero**: Hope!

**Mommysboy007**: **yes.. hello**

**NumberOneHero**: How are ya, man?

**Mommysboy007**: **i'm good, you?**

**NumberOneHero**: Just grand!

**NumberOneHero**: Serah says hi.

**Mommysboy007**: **why doesn't she just get on chat?**

**NumberOneHero**: Because she's in the kitchen

**Mommysboy007**: **whatever**

**NumberOneHero**: I would be very pleased to know why you're pissed at me.

**Mommysboy007**: **because light and i ARE going on a date and you're broadcasting it.**

**NumberOneHero**: The only reason everyone else is making a big deal out of it is because you're making it a big deal out of it!

**Mommysboy007**: **god damn. the first time i get to see light in a year, especially on a DATE, you broadcast it like some fricken nautilus broadway. it would be best if you just stayed out of light and I's business **

**NumberOneHero**: Hope, you're not going on a date with Sis.

**NumberOneHero**: …

**Mommysboy007**: **excuse me? is that jealousy i read? **

**NumberOneHero**: Hope, I have a wife and a kid. Jealousy isn't gonna be in this department.

**NumberOneHero**: Look. Ask Light if you and her are going on a date. She will tell you no!

**Mommysboy007**: **prepare to be proven wrong, brotherin **

**NumberOneHero**: Is that even a word?

* * *

Tuesday, November 10th

3:37pm

**Mommysboy007**: **Light!**

**xLight13**: Good afternoon.

**Mommysboy007**: **hey, you know that little lunch thingie were gonna do later this week?**

**xLight13**: If that's what you'd like to call it, yes.

**Mommysboy007**: **that IS a date, right?**

**Mommysboy007**: **light are you there?**

**Mommysboy007**: **…**

**xLight13**: It's not a date, Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **but i thought…**

**xLight13**: Look, I'm sorry. We can still go together, but not as a date. We're just going to Lebreau's shack, after all.

**Mommysboy007**: **…okay**

**xLight13**: Maybe sometime when you're older we can go on a date.

**Mommysboy007**: **…really?**

**xLight13**: Yup.

Tuesday, November 10th

3:44pm

**NumberOneHero**: Well? Was I right?

**Mommysboy007**: **FML **

**NumberOneHero**: Aww, It's okay Hope! You still have your… "brotherin"!

**Mommysboy007**: **F**

**Mommysboy007**: **M**

**Mommysboy007**: **L**

**NumberOneHero**: What's an FML?

**Mommysboy007**: **Female malfunctioned let-down**

**NumberOneHero**: Dude… you gotta stop with all these foreign words.

**Mommysboy007**: **i'm such a failure. **

**NumberOneHero**: No, you're not.

_blazingsaddlesazh66 just entered the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Hello**

**NumberOneHero**: Sup, Sazh. Little Hope here is having woman troubles and needs some manly assistance.

**Mommysboy007**: **little hope? **

**Mommysboy007**: **im gonna kill myself **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **What's the problem ?**

**NumberOneHero**: Hope has a crush on a 22 year old woman, but he is seven years younger than her, so the relationship isn't practical, and now Hope is suicidal.

**Mommysboy007**: **way to give it away, snow.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Hope and Lightning? Werent they going on a date**

**NumberOneHero**: The lady let him down and told him it wasn't a date.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Oh. Is that it**

**NumberOneHero**: Pretty much. I don't know why it's disintegrating Hope so much to the point of suicide…

**Mommysboy007**: **it was a figure of speech**

**NumberOneHero**: You and that damn tongue! How many speeches do you speak?

**Mommysboy007**: **oh my god**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Hahahahahahaha**

**NumberOneHero**: What?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Snow, did you go to school**

**NumberOneHero**: Hell yeah!

**Mommysboy007**: **let's just let him be, sazh **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Oh alright**

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, November 10th

8:59pm

**xLight13**: Hey.

**angel*gal**: hi, claire ^_^ whats up?

**xLight13**: Well… I told him.

**angel*gal**: aww. did he take it okay?

**xLight13**: No

**xLight13**: It's not that he took it wrong; it's just that I can't believe he really thought it was a date. All I said was a lunch outing.

**angel*gal**: phooey u_u

**xLight13**: I know.

**xLight13**: I just got back from the drugstore, and I saw someone who looked like him… it was really odd.

**angel*gal**: hey! thats kind of like when i mistook sazh for a Miranda Cosgrove that one time

**angel*gal**: ….jk ;)

**xLight13**: Is the house okay? How's Sophia?

**angel*gal**: house is good, fia is good

**angel*gal**: snow has become quite the housemaid! Lol

**xLight13**: Hey, Vanille and Fang just signed on.

_fanglvr_01 just entered the chat._

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just entered the chat._

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ello ello!

**fanglvr_01**: HIYA!

**angel*gal**: awww hey guys! what a nice surprise!

**xLight13**: Hi!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: How long were we asleep?

**fanglvr_01**: like an hour!

**xLight13**: Three days, actually.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Oh wow.

**fanglvr_01**: iiii think when we sleep, a day equals 20 minutes ^_^

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Too…. much… math….. must… find .. calculator….

**xLight13**: Fang, that was basic math.

**angel*gal**: 20 x 3 = 60! ohhhhhhh

**xLight13**: Are you serious. -_-

**fanglvr_01**: at least lighty and i know basic math! ^_^ *giggles*

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: YEAH RIGHT

**xLight13**: "Lighty"?

**angel*gal**: claire i made your favorite corn muffins! come over 2nite so we can have lady time with corn muffins!

**xLight13**: Alright. Isn't it a bit late though?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ooooh, lady time?

**fanglvr_01**: fang dont listen to them. we have our own lady time.

**xLight13**: …

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: True, true

**angel*gal**: snow is going baby shopping with fia, so the house is all ours!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: To destroy? :D

**xLight13**: Are you sure he's not at the pub with Gadot?

**fanglvr_01**: fang! xD

**angel*gal**: no, but i trust him.

**xLight13**: Hey, wait. Vanille and Fang can see all of us, right?

**fanglvr_01**: yep! ^-^

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Mhm

**xLight13**: Serah, why don't you have them spy on Snow while he's "shopping"?

**angel*gal**: ..i don't want to spy. i want to trust him

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Oh… that's odd.

**fanglvr_01**: HAHHEHHEHEHEUEUEAH

**xLight13**: ?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Well, Snow isn't out "shopping".

**angel*gal**: …

**angel*gal**: what is he doing

**fanglvr_01**: HEUEUAHH EHE

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: He's at ninja lessons.

**angel*gal**: NINJA LESSONS?

**xLight13**: Ninja lessons. How predictable.

**fanglvr_01**: why would he be at ninja lessons? maybe to defend little fia from danger anew! ^_^

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Van, he was the one helping us the most defeating Orphan… he used his fists.

**angel*gal**: THIS IS NOT GOOD

**xLight13**: Serah, calm.

**xLight13**: Fang, what exactly is Snow doing at these… ninja lessons?

**fanglvr_01**: well, little fia is in the little daycare room and big snowball is in the studio with a bunch of hunky men! fighting!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Someone has a wedgie! Hahahahaha

**angel*gal**: what if someone dangerous is in the daycare room? claire im leaving, im gonna go out to find this ninja lesson pagoda and save fia!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Pagoda?

**xLight13**: Serah, really. Just stop.

**angel*gal**: CLAIRE. THIS IS MY CHILD. MY ONE MONTH OLD CHILD!

**xLight13**: Yes, Serah. And this is Snow Villiers, who can pack a punch better than anyone I know. He may be a blockheaded idiot, but I know he wouldn't let Sophia out of his sight.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Actually, Fia is out of his sight

**xLight13**: You know what I mean.

**angel*gal**: *sigh*

**fanglvr_01**: serah really, its ok! ^-^ lighty will come to save youuuuuu!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: …In bed

**xLight13**: What?

**angel*gal**: O_o;;;

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Kekekeke… nevermind

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Van we gotta go!

**fanglvr_01**: T_T

**xLight13**: Aw. Goodbye, Vanille.

**angel*gal**: bye fang! bye vanille! u_u

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: No goodbye for me?

**xLight13**: Nope.

**fanglvr_01**: until we meet agen T-T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Yeah Light I'll give you a goodbye just because im the bet

_fanglvr_01 just left the chat._

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just left the chat._

**angel*gal**: come over now!

**xLight13**: Alright. I can't stay for long, though.

**angel*gal**: w.e! just get your little booty here! ^-^

**xLight13**: LITTLE?

**angel*gal**: BYE!

_angel*gal signed out._

_

* * *

_

Thursday, November 12th

7:22am

**NumberOneHero**: Hope!

**Mommysboy007**: **WHY ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY**

**NumberOneHero**: Listen, I gotta tell you a secret. But you can't tell anyone else!

**Mommysboy007**: **ok**

**NumberOneHero**: I'm taking ninja lessons.

**Mommysboy007**: **…ok**

**Mommysboy007**: **is that it?**

**NumberOneHero**: Yes!

**Mommysboy007**: **ok, goodbye**

**NumberOneHero**: Okay, Hope. I'm truly sorry for pissing you off. And I'm sorry you and Light aren't going on a date. Okay?

**Mommysboy007**: **ok.**

**NumberOneHero**: Will you forgive me?

**Mommysboy007**: **only if you give me a piggy back ride **

**NumberOneHero**: Deal!

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Thursday, November 12th

7:29am

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh! My man!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Yes, Hello**

**NumberOneHero**: Can I tell you a secret?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Of course**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **If it's gotta do with male enhancements I don't wanna know**

**NumberOneHero**: This secret is even better than male enhancements!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **better?**

**NumberOneHero**: I'm taking ninja lessons!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Why?**

**NumberOneHero**: Because everyone knows Serah and Sophia are the best looking gals in all of Bodhum. I'm gonna need a skill that exceeds boxing, you know? To defend the most beautiful humans on the planet! :D

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Well that sounds very exquisite **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **So Serah has Fia at home right?**

**NumberOneHero**: While I'm at ninja lessons or anytime?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Ninja lessons, boy.**

**NumberOneHero**: I take Fia with me!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Lord. Why do you take the one month old baby with you?**

**NumberOneHero**: So when I pull a ninja move, she'll know that I'm defending her incase she gets startled.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **You are insane**

**NumberOneHero**: I'm getting numchucks today. I'll take a picture of them and send them to you so you can see!

_NumberOneHero signed out._

_

* * *

_

Thursday, November 12th

2:01pm

**angel*gal**: claaaaaaaire!

**xLight13**: Serahhhhh

**angel*gal**: guess what snow came home today with!

**xLight13**: A life?

**angel*gal**: no

**angel*gal**: NUMCHUCKS

**xLight13**: So it's true? What Vanille and Fang saw?

**angel*gal**: if the numchucks don't prove it, then idk what would

**xLight13**: Numchucks, huh? Never saw that one coming.

**angel*gal**: its like hes keeping this as a secret. he brought a GROCERY bag home with THE NUMCHUCKS in it.

**xLight13**: Did Fia go with him?

**angel*gal**: lord no! im keeping fia home with me for a while now.

**xLight13**: That's good.

**angel*gal**: can i put hope in the chat?

**xLight13**: Sure, I don't mind.

_Mommysboy007 just entered the chat._

**angel*gal**: hoooooooooooope! ^_^ *glomps*

**Mommysboy007**: **hi :D**

**xLight13**: Hey, Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **whats up?**

**angel*gal**: we just wanted to talk to our favorite silver haired angsty teen!

**Mommysboy007**: **that's what i am to you?**

**xLight13**: Serah…

**angel*gal**: you know we looooooove you! right claire? ^-^

**xLight13**: Uh… yup.

**Mommysboy007**: **you love me, light?**

**xLight13**: -_-

**angel*gal**: don't you, claire? :D

**xLight13**: Yes, Hope. I love you.

**Mommysboy007**: **i love you too! like a sis :D**

**angel*gal**: see that wasn't so bad was it!

**xLight13**: Great, now I have two brothers who aren't related to me at all.

**xLight13**: I don't see the point of it. Hope knows I care about him.

**Mommysboy007**: **i'm adding snow to the convo**

**angel*gal**: why? O.o

_NumberOneHero just entered the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: !

**Mommysboy007**: **…**

**xLight13**: Hello, Snow.

**NumberOneHero**: Hiya, Sis!

**NumberOneHero**: SERAH MY BABY I LOVE YOU

**angel*gal**: ^-^ my hero! *kiss*

**angel*gal**: I love you tooooo ^_^

**Mommysboy007**: **theres so much love in the air! **

**NumberOneHero**: We are all a family, full of love and care!

**xLight13**: Oh, god.

**xLight13**: Uh.. I gotta go, guys.

**Mommysboy007**: **but why?**

**NumberOneHero**: Stay, Sis! Join the party!

**angel*gal**: claire come with me later to go fia clothes shopping! ^-^

**xLight13**: I just got a call from the Corps. They said it was important.

**xLight13**: Bye, everyone.

_xLight13 just left the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **i wonder what the corps is calling for?**

**NumberOneHero**: Maybe she's getting a bonus to her "well deserved earnings"!

**Mommysboy007**: **hey, how did you know about her WDE?**

**angel*gal**: everyone knows about the WDE..

**Mommysboy007**: **crap **

**angel*gal**: whats wrong hope-ling?

**Mommysboy007**: **HOPE-LING?**

**angel*gal**: yes! that is what i shall call you from now on! *squeal* ^-^

**Mommysboy007**: **i dont get it.**

**NumberOneHero**: The numchucks have already helped me a ton. I can already chop branches off the trees, man!

**NumberOneHero**: OOPS

**NumberOneHero**: SHT

**NumberOneHero**: DASFDJ432LKFJD

**angel*gal**: EXCUSE ME?

**NumberOneHero**: SDVNSDL;KJFLSDF

**Mommysboy007**: **FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL**

**NumberOneHero**: Crap. Well, better run!

_NumberOneHero just left the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **anyone here?**

**Mommysboy007**: **…..**

**Mommysboy007**: **echo! echo!**

_angel*gal signed out._


	3. Installment Three

_**Check my bio for a link to the blog of this fic!**_

_**Hey, everyone! This installment is a little short because I'm gonna be busy for the next couple of days. I didn't want to keep you all waiting, so here it is, the third installment. Remember, 3's and _'s mean that there was either a face, or a heart. (Stupid...) **_

_**This chapter isn't as humorous as the last two, but contains drama that is being prepped for later chapters. I have some ideas in mind I think ya'll would like. (Yes, I'm Texan.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing bla lba blalbal**_

_**ENJOY MY LOVELIES **_

* * *

Tuesday, November 15th

3:31pm

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Well this is a first

**fanglvr_01**: O_o no ones online.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: J3F;LJKASD8j*DAKLDJ

**fanglvr_01**: o.o fang?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Sorry my mind went into a spastic trance

**fanglvr_01**: ^_^ I love youuuu ;w;

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I love you more 3

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: well this is great. The one time we can log onto this odd… mind visualizing chat…. is when NO ONE ELSE ISON

**fanglvr_01**: hey, hope just logged on! :D

_Mommysboy007 just entered the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **fang! Vanille! **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: capitalize van's name but not mine?

**fanglvr_01**: hhoooooooooooopuuuuuuuuu~3

**Mommysboy007**: **hey guys, my dad is here and he wants to talk to you. is that okay? **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Absolutely

**fanglvr_01**: HOPES DAAAAAAAADDDDDYyyyyyyyyyyy

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hope's father needs to teach Hope how to respect beautiful, sexy exotic women!

**Mommysboy007**: **im gonna pretend you didn't just type that**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: But I didn't type it, honey

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I typed it with my BRAIN

**Mommysboy007**: **you still typed it.**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: YOUR MOM TYPED IT

**Mommysboy007**: **Excuse me?**

**fanglvr_01**: FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! T_T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Did I stutter?

**fanglvr_01**: THIS ARGUMENT HAS CROSSED THE LINE! STOP NOW! ;_;

**Mommysboy007**: **You'll regret bringing my dead mother into this, you slimy, pitiful bitch **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

**fanglvr_01**: oh my gosh! Stop!

**fanglvr_01**: i will leave!

**Mommysboy007**: **did I stutter with my typing skills? **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: soon you're gonna wish you had those fingers to type that filth with!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: AND you'll wish you had them to touch your cougar lover!

**fanglvr_01**: STOP

**fanglvr_01**: SOTP

**fanglvr_01**: STOP

**fanglvr_01**: STOP!

_fanglvr_01 just left the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **cougar lover? where'd you pick that one up, the stripper club? **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I don't need a stripper club when im laying naked right here with the love of my life! And what are you doing, hope? Sitting in front of a computer screen with a cougar lover planted in your head?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Got nothing to say?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Thought so

**Mommysboy007**: **You are a bitch, Fang **

**Mommysboy007**: **Lightning will never be a cougar **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Unless she loves you, which she stated just the other day? Am I wrong?

**Mommysboy007**: **She meant it as a family type of love you dirt bag **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ahhh, so Light is a pedophile!

**Mommysboy007**: **pedophile? wtf **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Incestuous pedophilic love!

**Mommysboy007**: **curse my name I should say this**

**Mommysboy007**: **Fuck you, Fang. **

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Tuesday, November 15th

6:45pm

**angel*gal**: :D

**xLight13**: Yes? Hello.

**angel*gal**: i have the most wonderful sister in the world! wanna know whyyyy? 33333

**xLight13**: Why's that?

**angel*gal**: cuz she saved cocoon and me! ^_^

**xLight13**: Awwww. Serah, that's sweet. Thank you.

**angel*gal**: nooo, thank YOU! 3

**xLight13**: …..

**xLight13**: Alright, what do you want?

**angel*gal**: …..money.

**xLight13**: For what?

**angel*gal**: a new stroller.

**xLight13**: What happened to the one you had? Did it break? Because I can just fix it…

**angel*gal**: it's a long story. i just need 2300gil.

**xLight13**: Serah… What happened to the stroller?

**angel*gal**: *sigh*

**angel*gal**: snow's using it for one of his… ninja experiments. he didn't tell me it was a ninja experiment, but… i just know. wives just know, you know?

**xLight13**: No, I don't know.

**xLight13**: I'm single.

**angel*gal**: how is it that a gal like me has a husband and a lady like you don't have none

**xLight13**: Thank you for reminding me of that.

**angel*gal**: sorry. i just don't understand how you aren't with anyone.

**xLight13**: You know I've been looking after you, Serah… I don't have time for that.

**angel*gal**: claire, i have a child, a husband, a home, and plenty of people to rely on

**angel*gal**: i want you to find your own happiness

**angel*gal**: you've done your job.. now its time to go and make something for yourself

**xLight13**: But how? It's not like there's any reliable men that would date a badass chick like me.

**angel*gal**: well, i know one. but he's too young for you so it wouldn't work

**xLight13**: Hope? Yeah, no.

**angel*gal**: hm…..

**angel*gal**: Gadot?

**xLight13**: No.

**xLight13**: Serah, don't worry. I'll find someone, just not at the moment.

**angel*gal**: how many times have you told yourself that?

**xLight13**: Many. Oh well. I look hot 24/7, so if I really want someone at the moment, I can just pick and choose

**angel*gal**: true, true :P

**angel*gal**: so… about that gil?

**xLight13**: Come by for dinner and I'll give you the money.

**angel*gal**: Fia will be sooo happy! ^-^ Thank you sis~~~

**xLight13**: No problem. I gotta go, I'll catch you later.

**angel*gal**: biya! 3

* * *

Tuesday, November 15th

7:22pm

**NumberOneHero**: Vanille? Where's Fang?

**fanglvr_01**: hiiiiiii SNOWWWWWWWWWW :D

**fanglvr_01**: fangs sleeping. shes been in the dumps all day cuz of hope. he set off the f-bomb on her! :000

**NumberOneHero**: No way!

**NumberOneHero**: Did she piss him off?

**fanglvr_01**: yep!~

**NumberOneHero**: Well, there you go. -_-

_Mommysboy007 just entered the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **hey, vanille. hey snow.**

**fanglvr_01**: hopeeeeeeeee~!3

**NumberOneHero**: I guess it's just us three tonight!

**Mommysboy007**: **what's serah doing?**

**NumberOneHero**: Serah left for Light's place. We're getting money from her for the new stroller.

**fanglvr_01**: a new stroller? whats wrong with the one you have?

**Mommysboy007**: **lol**

**NumberOneHero**: Secret! It's all part of my masterful plan.

**Mommysboy007**: **a plan full of master? that must be some SERIOUS plan**

**NumberOneHero**: Hell yeah, it is! Hey, Hope, when are you coming to Bodhum?

**Mommysboy007**: **thanksgiving**

_Fanglvr_01 signed out._

**NumberOneHero**: That would be great! You, Light, Serah, Sazh and I can all celebrate Thanksgiving at my house!

**Mommysboy007**: **vanille? why'd she leave?**

**Mommysboy007**: **prob b/c of my childish sexiness nvm**

**Mommysboy007**: **but yeah! Definitely thanksgiving sounds awesome**

**NumberOneHero**: I can't wait for Makermas.

**Mommysboy007**: **meeeeee neeeiiiiiitherrrr**

**NumberOneHero**: It's weird, cause I won't be getting presents from Maker Claus. He'll be giving them to baby Fia.

**Mommysboy007**: **you still believe in maker claus?**

**NumberOneHero**: Maker Claus is 100% real.

**Mommysboy007**: **o…k**

**Mommysboy007**: **either way, you'll still get presents from your friends…**

**NumberOneHero**: Are you denying that Maker Claus is real? Because if you are, we need to have a serious talk.

**Mommysboy007**: **Nonono, Maker Claus is real**

**NumberOneHero**: That's what I thought.

_Fanglvr_01 just entered the chat._

**fanglvr_01**: T_T

**Mommysboy007**: **whered you go?**

**NumberOneHero**: Vanille, do you believe in Maker Claus?

**fanglvr_01**: fang is mad that im talking to you, hope. u.u

**fanglvr_01**: absolutely! ^_^ makermas is the best time of the yeeeeeeeear~~~3

**Mommysboy007**: **ugh -_-**

**NumberOneHero**: See, Hope? Maker Claus is real, and you're just jealous cause you don't believe in him either.

**NumberOneHero**: Hope, isn't your "lunch outing" with Light tomorrow?

**fanglvr_01**: : DDDDDD

**Mommysboy007**: **nope its on thursday**

**fanglvr_01**: you should bring her flowers!

**Mommysboy007**: **we're just going to lebreaus shack… its not a date anyway**

**NumberOneHero**: Hope is bummed because it's not a date, Vanille.

**fanglvr_01**: whaaaaa? T_T

**Mommysboy007**: **w.e its fine, idc. Light is my friend**

**NumberOneHero**: A very close friend, at that.

**fanglvr_01**: love will blossom hope, don't worry! ^-^3

**Mommysboy007**: **she'll never go for someone like me. shes way too badass and hot for my cuteness.**

**NumberOneHero**: That is true… Hey, I gotta run, Serah wants me over at Light's place for a bit.

**fanglvr_01**: ciao! ill keep a close eye out for ya! ~3

**Mommysboy007**: **bye snow!**

**NumberOneHero**: Bye!

_NumberOneHero just left the chat._

* * *

Tuesday, November 15th

10:33pm

**NumberOneHero**: Hey, Sis!

**xLight13**: Hello.

**NumberOneHero**: Hey, thanks for having me over for dinner again. I really appreciate it, Sis.

**xLight13**: No problem.

**NumberOneHero**: Isn't it awesome that we're bro and sis? ;D

**xLight13**: Uh… sure.

**NumberOneHero**: There is no confidence in your text. You're lying.

**xLight13**: I think it's awesome that we're brother and sister, Snow.

**NumberOneHero**: SCORE!

**NumberOneHero**: I have to tell you a secret, Light. You can't tell anyyyyone.

**xLight13**: If it's deep enough, I'll tell Serah.

**NumberOneHero**: It's very important. It isn't deep…

**xLight13**: I don't know why you trust me, but tell me anyway.

**NumberOneHero**: I'm taking ninja lessons.

**NumberOneHero**: I trust you cause you're my Sis.

**xLight13**: Wow, really? I had no idea.

**NumberOneHero**: … You had no idea about the ninja lessons or the fact that I trust you cause you're my Sis?

**xLight13**: Both, I guess.

**xLight13**: So, if you're resorting to me to tell your secrets to, who else have you told of these "ninja lessons"?

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh and Hope.

**xLight13**: The secret's going to get out, Snow.

**NumberOneHero**: I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Serah…

**xLight13**: Taking ninja lessons isn't that big of a deal.

**xLight13**: Just tell her. Stop hiding it and just tell your wife, for god's sake!

**xLight13**: See, this is the reason why you annoy me so much.

**NumberOneHero**: Because I'm a coward?

**xLight13**: Yes!

**NumberOneHero**: … okay.

**xLight13**: Ugh. -_-

**xLight13**: You're not a coward, Snow. You just need to learn how to tell your wife things that you hide behind your back…

**NumberOneHero**: I'm a coward.

**xLight13**: Tell Serah. Tonight.

_xLight13 signed out._


	4. Installment Four

_**YAY! ANOTHER INSTALLMENT! :D Be sure to go to the link on my bio to read the official blog of the fic!**_

_**

* * *

**_**_This installment will probably be my favorite that I write (watch, the next five will be my favorites, too) mostly because I love the moments between certain characters. I made it quite lengthy in comparison to installment 3 to make it up to all of you._**

**_I replied to all of the reviews. PHEW! I loved reading all of the reviews. They inspire me to write write write! *heart*  
_**

**_A shout out to Pulse99 for being so very kind and appreciative! _**

**_I was wrapped up in the song Don't Know What to Say by Boa from her new album, HURRICANE VENUS. Even though I don't know a LICK of Korean, (sound familiar? "Even though I don't understand a LICK of Japanese" If any of you know what this is from, you are the pure essence of awesomeness.) I just love the vocals and the piano. It helped me capture the feel of this installment. The next chapter will be humorous, don't worry! _**

**_I'm also in the midst of Final Fantasy IX. So far, I am in LOVE with it! I love Vivi ;.;  
_**

**_ENJOY MY LOVELY PUFFS OF LOVE AND EPICNESS!  
_**

* * *

Wednesday, November 16th

12:16pm

**angel*gal**: oh 3829FD;AJDLSF t_t ^_^3

**xLight13**: Why do you always type my name with a million letters?

**xLight13**: And faces…?

**angel*gal**: because i got the stroller this morning! ^-^

**xLight13**: How is it?

**angel*gal**: its pink and girly, like fia. ^-^

**xLight13**: I meant the quality.

**angel*gal**: well a strange woman holding 8 babies had the stroller beside her waiting for a new owner. ^-^

**angel*gal**: you wont believe the stroller claire! it launches babies out of the seat!

**xLight13**: LAUNCHES?

**xLight13**: How much was it, Serah?

**angel*gal**: 5gil! i was practically stealing!

**xLight13**: Oh my god.

**xLight13**: We need to take it back

**angel*gal**: why? whats wrong? T_T

**xLight13**: No, we shouldn't take it back to the woman

**xLight13**: Just throw it away, Serah.

**angel*gal**: light, you don't understand

**angel*gal**: this is all part of my master plan to get snow to tell me about his ninja lessons…!

**xLight13**: What? He still hasn't told you?

**xLight13**: ….

**xLight13**: What's the plan?

**angel*gal**: heres the scenario, sis.

**angel*gal**: he comes home after a very rough lesson at Ninja Lessons

**xLight13**: Why are you typing Ninja Lessons like its something important?

**angel*gal**: don't you think its important claire? :/

**angel*gal**: ANYWAY…

**xLight13**: Ugh.

**angel*gal**: so he comes back home from Ninja Lessons and expects to see his beautiful, shiny and scrumptious wife sitting on the couch with little fia in her arms

**xLight13**: Please tell me you didn't just associate yourself with the word "scrumptious".

**angel*gal**: CLAIRE!

**angel*gal**: SHUT

**angel*gal**: UP

**angel*gal**: …

**angel*gal**: but instead, he sees baby fia flying at him! and then he will immediately initiate his ninja skills to defend himself AGAINST baby fia! and ill be standing there watching him like "wat u doin ketsup"

**xLight13**: May I speak now?

**angel*gal**: yes.

**xLight13**: First of all, the only one getting hurt here is Sophia.

**angel*gal**: i'm going to stuff her body in a pillow. she'll be fine claire!

**xLight13**: Secondly, KETSUP?

**angel*gal**: im not finished.

**angel*gal**: so im watching him as he quickly defends himself from the evil flying fia. he stares dumbfounded at me as he has no choice left but to explain his sudden talent in ninja fighting.

**angel*gal**: its genius, claire!

**xLight13**: Serah, that's child abuse!

**xLight13**: Do you have any idea how badly Sophia could get hurt?

**angel*gal**: ….i don't have any other ideas…

**xLight13**: Why don't you just launch a bag of potato chips at him instead?

**xLight13**: Please, Serah. Anything but Sophia.

**angel*gal**: okay, fine. ill go with the potato chips.

**angel*gal**: i gotta run tho. come over tonight for dinner?

**xLight13**: After Snow tells you that he's a ninja?

**angel*gal**: yes.

**angel*gal**: biya! ^-^

* * *

Wednesday, November 16th

1:32pm

**xLight13**: Hey, Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **hello light**

**xLight13**: So is your father still okay on driving you all the way here tomorrow?

**Mommysboy007**: **he's not driving me**

**Mommysboy007**: **im driving lol**

**xLight13**: Oh, right! I forgot!

**Mommysboy007**: **hehe**

**xLight13**: So you have money for fuel and food?

**Mommysboy007**: **yep! and i don't think i'll need food considering we'll be eating out the same day :D**

**xLight13**: Haha, very true.

**xLight13**: I'm looking very forward to seeing you again, Hope! It's been too long.

**Mommysboy007**: **me too! **

**Mommysboy007**: **… not in a pedophilic way**

**xLight13**: Uh… what?

**Mommysboy007**: **nevermind**

**xLight13**: Pedophilic? What's going on?

**xLight13**: Does this have anything to do with your father?

**xLight13**: Hope, answer me.

**Mommysboy007**: **fang thinks we have an "incestuous, pedophilic" relationship.**

**xLight13**: ….

**xLight13**: I don't care what Fang has to say about us. I care about you and I look after you as a close friend. Neither you or I are pedophiles. Fang's opinion of our relationship doesn't matter.

**Mommysboy007**: **its just annoying**

**Mommysboy007**: **everyone thinks were going on an incestuous, pedophilic date**

**Mommysboy007**: **but its not. **

**xLight13**: I know. I'm glad this got brought up so we could talk about it together.

_Blazingsaddlesazh66 just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Sazh, how did you get in here?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I DON'T KNOW**

**Mommysboy007**: **O.o**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DAJH BROKE THE CAPS LOCK SO THE CAPS LOCK IS LOCKED**

**xLight13**: Oh, joy.

**Mommysboy007**: **does dajh break things a lot? **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **YES**

**xLight13**: How've you been, Sazh?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **JELKLKJ;D8**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **GRAND! HOW BOUT U LIGHT**

**xLight13**: Doing just fine.

_NumberOneHero just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Oh, God.

**NumberOneHero**: What the? How did I get in here? O_o

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **IM NOT SURE HOW I GOT IN HERE EITHER**

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh! My man!

**NumberOneHero**: Heyyy, Hope!

**Mommysboy007**: **hello, snow **

_angel*gal just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Why is this happening? Serah isn't even home.

**NumberOneHero**: Unfortunately…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **WHAT IS GOING ON**

**Mommysboy007**: **this is really weird.. **

_fanglvr_01 just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Vanille? What's going on?

**fanglvr_01**: lighty! ^_^ 3333

**Mommysboy007**: **gee, i wonder who's next **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **ME = CONFUSED**

**NumberOneHero**: Same here!

**fanglvr_01**: fang is having a fit! a very angry fit! she even woke me up! x_x;;;

**xLight13**: Are you sure she's angry?

**Mommysboy007**: **are you serious.. **

**NumberOneHero**: She'll be here any second, now…

**fanglvr_01**: she said its urgent and that it requires extreme attention! x.x;;

**xLight13**: Did she find out that she was supposed to be a male character?

**Mommysboy007**: **LMAO **

**NumberOneHero**: I wonder what crystal stasis is like when Fang's angry?

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just entered the chat._

**xLight13**: WE'LL FIND OUT SOON.

**NumberOneHero**: HEY FANG!

**Mommysboy007**: **WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING IN CAPS?**

**Mommysboy007**: **WTF MY CAPS WONT GO AWAY**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **FANG? WHAT IS GOIN ON**

**fanglvr_01**: IM SCARED! T.T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: :(((((

**NumberOneHero**: FANG WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I FOUND A WRINKLE

**xLight13**: QUICK, CALL PSICOM BEFORE SHE FINDS ANOTHER.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DO NOT TELL ME I ENTERED THIS CHAT ROOM TO FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE A WRINKLE**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I HAVE SIX ON MY FORHEAD**

**Mommysboy007**: **WHERE IS THE WRINKLE?**

**Mommysboy007**: **OKAY THE CAPS LOCK IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING..**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: ITS ON MY LEG

**fanglvr_01**: FANG T.T IS IT CELLULITE?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: NO

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: SEE? LOOK AT IT

**fanglvr_01**: IT'S A CENTIMETER LONG T_T

**xLight13**: THIS IS REDICULOUS.

**NumberOneHero**: FANG, YOU DO KNOW THAT WRINKLES FORM FROM BEING ANGRY, RIGHT?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?**

**xLight13**: WRINKLES COME FROM AGING, ROUGH CONTACT WITH SKIN AND DAMAGING SUN RAYS.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: ITS ALL HOPE'S FAULT

**Mommysboy007**: **HOW IS IT MY FAULT?**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: ITS BECAUSE

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: YOU ARE GOING ON A INCESTUOUS

**Mommysboy007**: **PEDOPHILIC**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: PEDOPHILIC

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: DATE

**Mommysboy007**: **DATE**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: WITH A COUGAR!

**Mommysboy007**: **HOW PREDICTABLE **

**NumberOneHero**: STOP FIGHTING!

**Mommysboy007**: **YOURE STUCK UP IN A CRYSTAL, NAKED WITH A GIRL WHO IS PLENTY YOUNGER THAN YOU WHO YOU PORTRAY AS YOUR SISTER**

**Mommysboy007**: **AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S PEDOPHILIC AND INCESTUOUS? **

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: YOU ARE SO OFF

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: SHES NOT MY SISTER

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **FJ3;2J8ADJFL;S**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: SHES NOT THAT YOUNGER THAN ME EITHER, YOU WIZBANG

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DFJ32FKDKDKDKDKD**

**fanglvr_01**: T_T;;;;;;

**xLight13**: FANG, THIS ENDS NOW.

**xLight13**: YOU KNOW MORE THAN I DO THAT THIS ISN'T A DATE.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **CLEARLY FANG IS JEALOUS YEA?**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: So what if I am

**NumberOneHero**: Finally!

**xLight13**: Jealous of what?

**fanglvr_01**: u_u.. we miss being human…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **SO SHE BLOWS UP ON HOPE FOR GOING TO LUNCH WITH LIGHT?**

**NumberOneHero**: Oh yeah, his caps lock is broken.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: It gets very lonely up here with nothing to do except sleeping and talking to all of you.

**fanglvr_01**: even i get lonely… ;.;

**Mommysboy007**: **well thats understandable **

**NumberOneHero**: Fang, I think we both owe an apology to Sis and Hope.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **WHY YOU SNOW?**

**NumberOneHero**: I brought up the fact that it was a date. Clearly, it's not.

**NumberOneHero**: I'm sorry.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Okay fine, sorry.

**xLight13**: Say it like you mean it, Fang.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: …Sorry?

**Mommysboy007**: **its ok **

**xLight13**: Apology accepted.

**fanglvr_01**: are well all ok now? ;.;

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I GOTTA GO**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **BYE EVERYONE PLAY NICE OK?**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Got it, Sazh. Talk to you later

_Blazingsaddlesazh66 just left the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **now what? **

**fanglvr_01**: paaaaaaarty! ^.^

**xLight13**: I can only imagine what Serah's response will be when she reads all of this…

**NumberOneHero**: So Hope, you're just coming up tomorrow for the afternoon, right?

**Mommysboy007**: **yep. **

**NumberOneHero**: Maybe you could stay for dinner at my place?

**Mommysboy007**: **yeah, that would be great. :D **

**xLight13**: All of us? Even Sazh?

**fanglvr_01**: …u.u

**fanglvr_01**: this is what we miss the most..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Van, we gotta go. Bed time.

**fanglvr_01**: i love all of you so much. T_T

**Mommysboy007**: **D: we love you too, vanille**

**xLight13**: Aw, bummer. Talk to you later then.

**NumberOneHero**: Bye ladies!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Bye, my lovelies!

**fanglvr_01**: CIAO T_T

_fanglvr_01 just left the chat._

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just left the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **now what? **

**xLight13**: Snow, did you tell Serah?

**NumberOneHero**: About that…

**Mommysboy007**: **? :/ **

**xLight13**: You do understand that this is my sister, am I correct?

**NumberOneHero**: Sis. Give me time..

**xLight13**: You're training to be a ninja. So what?

**xLight13**: You want to hurt my sister in return?

**NumberOneHero**: Never…!

**Mommysboy007**: **this is a little ridiculous, snow **

**NumberOneHero**: I'm just… scared she'll judge me.

**xLight13**: For being a ninja?

**xLight13**: You and Serah are married. The least she would do is judge you.

**Mommysboy007**: **you do realize serah is still in this conversation, right? **

**xLight13**: That's Snow's problem.

**NumberOneHero**: I don't care. Serah, I love you! I'm doing this for the safety of our big, happy family…!

**xLight13**: I gotta go.

**Mommysboy007**: **wait light!**

**Mommysboy007**: **what did the corps call you for the other day? **

**xLight13**: My plaque.

**Mommysboy007**: **oh, that's cool. did you hang it?**

**xLight13**: Yep. All of you should be getting a call sometime within the month for a plaque, as well.

**xLight13**: Bye!

_xLight13 just left the chat._

**Mommysboy007**: **you there, snow?**

**NumberOneHero**: Yes.

**Mommysboy007**: **don't be upset, snow**

**Mommysboy007**: **serah loves you. even i know she would love you, even if you were a mascot. **

**NumberOneHero**: I know.

**NumberOneHero**: I'm gonna go upstairs and delete the chat from her laptop. I'm going to tell her tonight when I get back from Lebreau's.

**Mommysboy007**: **you promise?**

**NumberOneHero**: I promise.

**Mommysboy007**: **alrighty. bye, snow. **

**NumberOneHero**: Thanks, Hope. You always got my back!

**Mommysboy007**: **:D **

_NumberOneHero signed out._

_

* * *

_

Wednesday, November 16th

4:23pm

**angel*gal**: you ready for tonight, claire?

**xLight13**: I guess.

**angel*gal**: when i got home he was acting so sweet. did you talk to him or something?

**xLight13**: Well, we talked, but not anything about you in particular.

**angel*gal**: he seemed so happy. claire, im so happy you were okay with us getting married.

**angel*gal**: i truly love him.

**xLight13**: I'm happy for you.

**angel*gal**: im gonna go start dinner. ill call you when were ready for dinner.

**xLight13**: You know I don't HAVE to come over, right?

**xLight13**: If you want to spend the time alone with Snow to talk, please, feel free to. Don't invite me just because.

**angel*gal**: you are my family, claire. you are included in everything that happens in our lives.

**angel*gal**: before i go, guess what?

**xLight13**: What?

**angel*gal**: fia is turning 2 months old on sunday!

**xLight13**: I know.

**angel*gal**: ^_^ love you, sis.

**xLight13**: I love you too.

**angel*gal**: bye~

_angle*gal signed out._

_

* * *

_

_**WELL! :D**_

_**Reviews are oh so greatly appreciated!  
**_


	5. Installment Five

**_Wow. Words cannot express how sorry I am for the delay. I had it going on a roll for such a good week, then BAM, my computer loses its INTERNET CONNECTION! Me plus no equals NOT GOOD! Please forgive me... I know this is gonna be a big pain.. but updates are gonna be weekly instead of daily for a while, now. School started Monday, and well, as you can probably guess, I have been extremely busy with studying my recent piano instruction and having the hassle of a fourty minute commute to my charter school, which takes up a lot of my freetime. I shouldn't have started this so late in the summer, but well, I did. This is the price I gotta pay.  
_**

**_BUT... As I get used to the hang of things, updates will continuously come quicker and on time. _**

**_Well... here's an update! No more internet connection crashes! Expect an update soon.~  
_**

**_I have received a lot of messages from readers who enjoyed the fic and wanted me to review one of theirs. Feel free to message me and ask me to review something of yours. I am more than happy to do so._**

**_Link to the fic blog on my bio!_**

**_Enjoy my lovelies... ^_^  
_**

* * *

Thursday, November 17th

8:11am

**NumberOneHero**: Hope!

**Mommysboy007**: **hey snow**

**NumberOneHero**: I can't wait to see you tonight, man!

**Mommysboy007**: **me neither! a year is a long time x.x**

**NumberOneHero**: Serah and Sis are cooking up a huge feast for all of us, man. I'm so pumped.

**Mommysboy007**: **awesome!**

**Mommysboy007**: **did you tell her last night?**

**NumberOneHero**: Yep. It was pretty emotional. But everything is okay now!

**Mommysboy007**: **don't keep something like that from her again lol**

**NumberOneHero**: Sis ended up not coming, cause Serah and I were having lovey-dovey time together.

**Mommysboy007**: **ok too much info**

**NumberOneHero**: You'll be doing the exact same thing once you get married, Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **…**

**NumberOneHero**: I can't wait to show you my moves!

**Mommysboy007**: **you definitely need to show me those numchucks**

**NumberOneHero**: …What numchucks?

**Mommysboy007**: **didn't you get numchucks in a grocery bag?**

**NumberOneHero**: No… but I did pick up some huge ass cucumbers for tonight's feast.

**Mommysboy007**: **how many cucumbers did you get? O_o**

**NumberOneHero**: Two.

**Mommysboy007**: **but wait… when we were in that chat you said something about knocking down the trees with your numchucks?**

**NumberOneHero**: I was talking about my newly buffed arms!

**Mommysboy007**: **ohhhhh…**

**NumberOneHero**: Being a ninja sure buffs up the arms!

**Mommysboy007**: **yeah.. i guess.**

_angel*gal just entered the chat._

**.**

**NumberOneHero**: Baby!

**angel*gal**: my hero! ^_^ 333

**Mommysboy007**: **hey serah :D**

**angel*gal**: HOPE! i cannot WAIT to see you tonight!

**NumberOneHero**: Everyone's pumped for tonight!

**Mommysboy007**: **im really excited lol**

**Mommysboy007**: **I gotta go though, hitting the road in 10 mins…**

**angel*gal**: PLEEEASE be safe on the way, hope

**NumberOneHero**: Here she goes…

**Mommysboy007**: **….**

**angel*gal**: you never know whats to come

**angel*gal**: always expect the worst scenarios and always be on guard

**Mommysboy007**: **okay serah**

**angel*gal**: that's how accidents are prevented!

**angel*gal**: do not hesitate to call me! or claire! or sazh! we will come in a flash to save you!

**Mommysboy007**: **okay okay okay**

**NumberOneHero**: See you tonight, Hope!

_Mommysboy007 just left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Now that we're alone… ;D

**angel*gal**: we went through this last night babe, no need to repeat 3

**NumberOneHero**: I'm sorry. Pumpkin carving is just... really entrancing! Especially when we did it last night.

**angel*gal**: i know… so romantic. a night ill never forget!

**NumberOneHero**: I'm turned on… can we please go carve some more? Please!

**angel*gal**: okay okay ill go get the knives! ^-^

**NumberOneHero**: Meet you in the kitchen!

_NumberOneHero signed out._

_

* * *

_

Thursday, November 17th

4:51pm

**fanglvr_01**: im so depressed…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Me too... sleeping is just so boring….

**fanglvr_01**: is that what you're depressed about? :P

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Yes… Sleeping isn't the same anymore…

**fanglvr_01**: fang. our family is holding a gathering at the villiers residence as we speak… i am so jealous… T_T and sad… I know we're watching over them… but it still hurts…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: You gotta accept the truth, Van. We're up here, and they're down there. We'll always watch over them and take care of them. Even when we're sleeping…..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Be happy for them.

**fanglvr_01**: *long, exasperated and depressed sigh*

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Im hungry… you got any crystal ice cream?

**fanglvr_01**: its almost gone T_T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ah, okay. You can have it.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Crystal stasis duty time….

**fanglvr_01**: kay… T_T

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX signed out._

_

* * *

_

Thursday, November 18th

1:22pm

_angel*gal just entered the chat._

_Mommysboy007 just entered the chat._

_xlight13 just entered the chat._

_Blazingsaddlesazh66 just entered the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Okay, that was THE most spectacular reunion EVER.

**angel*gal**: agreed!

**xLight13**: The baked cucumbers were my favorite part.

**Mommysboy007**: **GOD I KNOW THEY WERE SOOOOOOO GOOD**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **IT WAS SO GOOD TO SEE EVERYONE.. **

**xLight13**: Lunch with Hope was just great, too.

**NumberOneHero**: I think everything was the best part!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DAJH WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, SERAH **

**angel*gal**: awww, he is too sweet! ^.^

**Mommysboy007**: **there was something missing, though…**

**xLight13**: Vanille and Fang.

**NumberOneHero**: Although we do have fun together, I don't think it'll ever be the same without the two.

**Mommysboy007**: **agreed..**

**angel*gal**: guyssss, they're not GONE. they're still watching over us. they can even communicate with us! be thankful for what we still have of them… ^_^

**xLight13**: Serah's right.

**NumberOneHero**: I guess so…

**Mommysboy007**: **hehe. i can picture them huddled together watching over us.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **SHIT BALLS **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **CAT**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **HUZZAHHHHHH **

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh?

**angel*gal**: T_T my eyes!

**xLight13**: Wow.

**Mommysboy007**: **wow… was that necessary?**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **SORRY**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DAJH FOUND A BIRD IN THE PANTRY**

**NumberOneHero**: Wtf… What was a bird doing in your pantry?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **EATING OUR FOOD!**

**Mommysboy007**: **a voice**

**Mommysboy007**: **from the past**

**Mommysboy007**: **joining yours and mine**

**xLight13**: Melodies of Life?

**NumberOneHero**: No, I mean how did the bird get IN there?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **DAJH CAUGHT IT**

**angel*gal**: ahhhh! hope, i played that at my wedding! ^_^

**NumberOneHero**: I'm still disappointed Hope couldn't go.

**Mommysboy007**: **me too… _**

**xLight13**: Eh… I gotta go, guys.

**Mommysboy007**: **awwwwwww ok light ttyl**

**angel*gal**: biya claire! ^.^

**NumberOneHero**: Bye, Sis!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **BYE**

**xLight13**: Bye everyone. Start planning our next reunion.

_xLight13 just left the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **NOW WHAT**

**angel*gal**: so… hungry…

**Mommysboy007**: **you're hungry? after everything we ate last night?**

**angel*gal**: yes x.x

**NumberOneHero**: I'll go make you something, babe.

**angel*gal**: kay x.x

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I WISH I HAD A WIFE WHO WOULD MAKE ME FOOD**

**Mommysboy007**: **whatever happened to her?**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **SHE GOT UP AND LEFT ONE DAY**

**Mommysboy007**: **oh… sorry.**

**angel*gal**: we should hire you a stripper, sazh!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **SERAH IM TOO OLD PLUS NO WOMAN WOULD WANT ME**

**angel*gal**: i'm sure theres someone out there! there was a woman who made a baby with you.. that's proof!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I GUESS**

**Mommysboy007**: **babies _**

**angel*gal**: what about babies? O.o

**Mommysboy007**: **…..the thought of having a … baby.. with another girl freaks me out…**

**angel*gal**: well, you are fifteen. youre not supposed to be thinking about having babies right now. unless…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **HOPE IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE?**

**Mommysboy007**: **what? ..no its not that. **

**angel*gal**: what is it?

**Mommysboy007**: **….. wheres snow?**

**angel*gal**: making me food.

**angel*gal**: ill go call for him so you manly men can chat. ill be downstairs~

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **ITS OK HOPE WE'LL HELP YOU**

**Mommysboy007**: **i never got sex ed. don't blame me. T_T**

**NumberOneHero**: Alrighty!

**NumberOneHero**: What's up?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **HOPE NEEDS TO HAVE "THE TALK"**

**NumberOneHero**: Oh… okay.

**Mommysboy007**: **….**

**NumberOneHero**: Well, carving pumpkins is an excellent source of exercise.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **WHAT? WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SEX**

**Mommysboy007**: **oh wow..**

**NumberOneHero**: Sex? Oh…

**NumberOneHero**: What do you need to know about it?

**Mommysboy007**: **basically everything. **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **THEY DON'T TEACH SEX ED UNTIL YOURE 16, RIGHT? SO STRANGE… KIDS THESE DAYS FIND OUT THAT STUFF EARLY ANYWAY**

**NumberOneHero**: I can't believe those schools! Grr! Teach 'em while they're fresh!

**Mommysboy007**: **anyway… **

**NumberOneHero**: When a man and a woman love eachother…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **THE PENIS ENTERS THE VAGINA**

**Mommysboy007**: **_;;;;**

**Mommysboy007**: **o..k… **

**NumberOneHero**: Pretty much!

**NumberOneHero**: Lots of other stuff happens, too. Fun stuff.

**Mommysboy007**: **FUN?**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **OH PLEASE SNOW DON'T START**

**NumberOneHero**: I'm not talking about blowjobs, Sazh.

**Mommysboy007**: **huh?**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **WHATEVER**

**NumberOneHero**: The other fun stuff that happens is… kissing, locking eyes… feeling their skin… it's very euphoric.

**Mommysboy007**: **oh**

**NumberOneHero**: Yeah, the sex part is great, truly. But when I'm with Serah, all that matters is the fact that her and I are together in this world, creating our big, happy family.

**Mommysboy007**: **okay…**

**NumberOneHero**: Look, Hope. If you want to know the technical details, talk to your dad. Please, for the sake of your youth, don't come to us. We'll scar you for life.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **PRETTY MUCH**

**Mommysboy007**: **okay.**

**Mommysboy007**: **hes not even home. hes been gone all afternoon.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **WELL I GOTTA RUN SOME ERRANDS**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **BYE FRIENDS**

**Mommysboy007**: **bye sazh.**

**NumberOneHero**: See ya later, man!

_blazingsaddlesazh66 just left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Heh.

**Mommysboy007**: **heh **

**NumberOneHero**: Heh!

**Mommysboy007**: **heh!**

**NumberOneHero**: HEH!

**Mommysboy007**: **!**

**NumberOneHero**: !

**Mommysboy007**: **!**

**NumberOneHero**: Alright alright, you win!

**Mommysboy007**: **Heh.**

_angel*gal signed out._

**NumberOneHero**: I gotta go. Serah and I are going to Sis's place. She said she has some urgent news.

**Mommysboy007**: **oh?**

**NumberOneHero**: I'll call you in a bit when I get the news, alright?

**Mommysboy007**: **okay. bye snow!**

**NumberOneHero**: Bye!

_NumberOneHero signed out._

**Mommysboy007**: **all alone…**

**

* * *

**

Thursday, November 18th

11:55pm

**fanglvr_01**: lighty?

**xLight13**: Hey

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Honey, its gonna be alright

**xLight13**: no its not

**xLight13**: hes hree already.. hef ell asleep on my bed..

**fanglvr_01**: we know T_T

**xLight13**: why doa ll tehse bad things keephappening to him?...

**fanglvr_01**: please don't cry T_T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Light… you know more than anyone... death is unavoidable and inevitable…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: What happened to Bartholomew was an unforgiveable accident… There is nothing we can do.

**fanglvr_01**: it all happened so quick… T_T;; im in tears at the moment.. but because of my mind typing skills.. i refrain from misspelling words..

**xLight13**: i hae to go.. ill chat with you two soon..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Goodbye, Light. Give my condolences to Hope.

**fanglvr_01**: me too… T_T

_xLight13 signed out._

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: What are we gonna do, Van…?

**fanglvr_01**: what we always do.. watch over them..

**fanglvr_01**: watch over hope..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: …Alright.

**fanglvr_01**: lets get some rest..

_fanglvr_01 signed out._


	6. Installment Six

_**Check my bio for the blog of this fic!**_

**_I made sure this installment was long and mysterious... Drama is coming! _**

**_Enjoy, lovelies!  
_**

* * *

Tuesday, November 23rd

4:12pm

**fanglvr_01**: ….

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I know

**fanglvr_01**: look at them, fang…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: It's important that we give Hope our condolences when the time comes

**fanglvr_01**: ..yes.

**fanglvr_01**: he'll be in good hands from now on

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I agree. Light will take care of him.. won't she?

**fanglvr_01**: she better..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: She will. The only person who gets Light's soft spot is him

**fanglvr_01**: hmph u.u

**fanglvr_01**: its been 5 days..

**fanglvr_01**: i cant believe it happened…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I know, Van.

**fanglvr_01**: i wish I knew how it happened..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: We'll know soon.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ay, crystal duty.. lets sleep on it, alright?

**fanglvr_01**: ..okie doke

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX signed out._

_

* * *

_

Wednesday, November 25th

6:32pm

**NumberOneHero**: Hey, Sis.

**xLight13**: Hi

**NumberOneHero**: You busy..?

**xLight13**: No. I wouldn't be online if I was.

**NumberOneHero**: Oh, right… Sorry.

**NumberOneHero**: How is Hope doing?

**xLight13**: He's… managing.

**NumberOneHero**: Serah and I want to come over tomorrow for a bit. Is that alright?

**xLight13**: Sure thing.

**xLight13**: Hope is going to need all the support he can get…

**NumberOneHero**: I know.

**NumberOneHero**: When is the court hearing?

**xLight13**: Sunday.

**NumberOneHero**: So... what's Hope doing?

**xLight13**: Sleeping on the couch. He was watching TV earlier.

**NumberOneHero**: Did he eat?

**xLight13**: Yeah, a little.

**xLight13**: He's coping well. He woke up on his own today and got himself breakfast.

**NumberOneHero**: I can imagine so… He already lost his mother a year ago…

**NumberOneHero**: Maybe it's easier for him.

**xLight13**: I'm sure it is… I went through the same thing. I know exactly how he feels…

**NumberOneHero**: Have you arranged everything for guardianship?

**xLight13**: I've mailed in the papers already.

**NumberOneHero**: You aren't… his legal mother, are you?

**xLight13**: Hahaha, no… Just a legal guardian.

**xLight13**: What's Serah doing?

**NumberOneHero**: She's resting.

**xLight13**: Ah... is she sore from moving Hope's stuff out of his house?

**NumberOneHero**: Heh. Probably.

**NumberOneHero**: Why does he have so much crap? It's not like he has much of a life.

**xLight13**: Snow. He has all that stuff BECAUSE he doesn't have a life. Electronics keep him busy.

**NumberOneHero**: Oh right…

**NumberOneHero**: I've got Ninja Lessons at 7. Wanna come with?

**xLight13**: There is an orphaned teenager residing in my home.

**NumberOneHero**: So?

**xLight13**: So no.

**NumberOneHero**: Aw. Okay.

**NumberOneHero**: Well, how was your day?

**xLight13**: Better.

**xLight13**: How about you?

**NumberOneHero**: Awesome, as always. There isn't a day when I'm not glad to be of existence with Serah.

**xLight13**: How inspirational.

**NumberOneHero**: Hell yeah!

**xLight13**: Er… yup.

**NumberOneHero**: I'm adding Sazh to the convo. Kay, Sis?

**xLight13**: Okay.

_blazingsaddlesazh66 just entered the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Hey snow**

**NumberOneHero**: Your caps lock isn't broken anymore! Awesome, man!

**xLight13**: Hello, Sazh.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Sup you two?**

**NumberOneHero**: Gettin' pumped for Ninja Lessons!

**xLight13**: Nothing, really.

**NumberOneHero**: Hey, Sis, what are we doing for Thanksgiving?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **We need to hang out again**

**xLight13**: I'm guessing we're all going to Serah's place.

**NumberOneHero**: You realize that it's tomorrow, right?

**xLight13**: Yes…?

**NumberOneHero**: Well, crap! I gotta wake up Serah so we can get to the grocery store!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **No ninja lessons?**

**NumberOneHero**: Not tonight, anymore!

**NumberOneHero**: Bye Sis! Bye Sazh!

_NumberOneHero just left the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Hows hope?**

**xLight13**: He's… okay.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Are all of his things settled in**

**xLight13**: Yes.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Us getting together tomorrow will be a good thing for Hope**

**xLight13**: It's perfect timing. He was coming for the occasion anyway before his father passed.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Well I'm very excited. I'll bring some ingredients for a little Katzroy Thanksgiving tradition we like to call Chocobo Stuffing**

**xLight13**: Great! The more food the better, I think. Especially for you and Snow.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Haha of course**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **hey Light, if you need anything.. like a hand or two, or some funds, just give me a call. **

**xLight13**: Thank you, Sazh. I used the funds PSICOM gave me to sue them. Lol.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **You'll damn well win that case**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **if you don't I'll run in there, guns blazing**

**xLight13**: No pun intended?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Pun intended**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **No, but really, you're not gonna lose the case**

**xLight13**: I know.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Vanille and Fang are online **

_fanglvr_01 just entered the chat._

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX just entered the chat._

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Alright Light, what the hell is going on? What happened with PSICOM?

**fanglvr_01**: SPILL THE BEANS LIGHTY! D:

**xLight13**: PSICOM was responsible for Bartholomew's death, that's all.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **One of PSICOM's soldiers shot him on "accident" and ran off!**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: So basically a hit and run?

**xLight13**: Yep.

**fanglvr_01**: I HATE PSICOM! AND ALL THEIR MUMBO JUMBO GUNS AND SHOOTING THINGS AND THEIR HELMETS! THEY ARE ALL EVIL! EVIL!

**xLight13**: We know, Vanille.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: But Light, how did you find out?

**xLight13**: Well... I got a call from a sergeant telling me one of my "l'cie partners, one in particular, Hope Estheim" 's father was confirmed .. dead .. and I had Serah and Snow come to my house immediately.. so, yeah.

**xLight13**: We took off and headed towards the nearest base, got all the information, and went home, and took care of business with Hope.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: We know that part. We watch you, remember?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **That's a little creepy, fang**

**fanglvr_01**: its natural! what else are we supposed to do? T_T

**xLight13**: Er… either way, everything is being taken care of.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: It damn well better be!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Heh.**

**fanglvr_01**: he looks so peaceful. ^_^ hey lighty.. since when did you let him watch dirty movies?

**xLight13**: WHAT?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Oh hell yeah!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Oh lord..**

**fanglvr_01**: O_O;;; MY EYES AHHH

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hahahah! He must have left it on the Bravo channel! Hahahah :)

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Oh, there she goes…

**fanglvr_01**: T.T can i open my eyes now?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hope's asleep… lol.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Yep Van, you can open them now.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **You two… wow..**

**fanglvr_01**: i love fang.. ^_^

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I love Van… :D

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I love Dajh**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: …that was a little off

**fanglvr_01**: ^_^;;

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Ah whatever you girls are crazy.**

**xLight13**: Sorry about that.

**xLight13**: Yeah… Hope was asleep.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I hope he doesn't crawl into bed with you… ;)

**xLight13**: What the hell, Fang?

**fanglvr_01**: WHAAA! HE BETTER NOT CRAWL INTO BED WITH LIGHTY

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Fang, what is with you and Light and Hope? Leave em alone**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I think it'd be pretty funny if he did.. bein all "sneaky".. Heh…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: He'd get a nice spanking from his owner! Ow owww!

**fanglvr_01**: AHH

**xLight13**: Fang, how old are you?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Pretty damn old!

**xLight13**: Then act like it.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Only if you give him a smooch!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Fang, do you not see how inappropriate that would be?**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Not at all!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Hope is a 15 year old teenager **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **And Lightning is a 22 year old woman**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I think it's hot.

**xLight13**: Being pedophilic? I don't think so.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **No one agrees with you, fang**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Whatever, old man.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: The nature of love has nothing to do with age

**fanglvr_01**: the power of love conquers all! ^_^

**xLight13**: It's a good thing I'm not in LOVE with him, then.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Light, do you love Hope?

**xLight13**: As a friend, yes.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: You're a liar

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **How do you know she's a liar?**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Just about everything she does around Hope is a big fat sign in my face that screams "WOMAN IN LOVE WITH CHILD"

**xLight13**: The only thing I ever do around him is take care of him IN A FRIENDLY WAY.

**fanglvr_01**: lighty.. your face lights up when you're around him.

**xLight13**: Wow, I'm leaving. This happened once before and I'm not gonna let it happen again

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I told you. Women are crazy**

_xLight13 just left the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Why do you two always gotta ruin everything?**

**fanglvr_01**: cause i don't want hope and lighty to get together.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I'm doing this for Van, trust me

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Vanille.. what are you talking about?**

**fanglvr_01**: hope will never be with lighty! never!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **What ? I thought you loved Fang? Why can't they be together**

**fanglvr_01**: 1. you read me!

**fanglvr_01**: 2. I LOVE FANG MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!

**fanglvr_01**: 3. they can't be together because.. because..

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **See? You don't even know why you don't want them to be together! **

**fanglvr_01**: BECAUSE I am trying to protect them..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Van…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Protect them? Protect them from what? You are hiding the very fact that you are just jealous!**

**fanglvr_01**: fang we need to tell them soon… _

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: We can't get rid of them for god's sake Van, they LIVE TOGETHER NOW

_fanglvr_01 just left the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX signed out._

_

* * *

_

Thursday, November 26th

10:32am

**angel*gal**: hey sis. is hope up for today? ^_^

**xLight13**: Yep, he's showering up for the day.

**angel*gal**: i'm very excited for today. thanksgiving is always the best when all your family is around.

**xLight13**: But the only family there is you and I.. and then there's Dajh and Sazh.

**angel*gal**: are you kidding? we're all a family. ^_^

**xLight13**: I guess you're right.

**angel*gal**: see? i'm always right.

**xLight13**: Serah… you wanted to fling your baby across your living room to get plummeted by your husband, who is well over a foot taller and wider than you.

**angel*gal**: oh whatever. that was just a phase!

**xLight13**: That was only a week ago.

**angel*gal**: w/e.

**xLight13**: So, Grandma or Grandpa's turkey recipe this time?

**angel*gal**: Grandpas!

**xLight13**: I agree. See you later, Serah. Gotta go get ready!

**angel*gal**: biya! 3

_xLight13 signed out._


	7. Installment Seven

_**Go to my bio for a link to the blog of this fic!**_

_**

* * *

Greetings! This is the longest installment yet (2,159. All the others are ~1,500)! I began thinking about a dramatic turn in the story (srs business) but thankfully, a friend turned me back in the right direction. This is a comedy fic, not a drama-psycho action fic. Right! **_

_**Any who, enjoy this installment - I challenged myself to get it done in a specific time-crunch (Is that even a word? oh well...) and accomplished my goal! Updates may become weekly in the future, but as of now, please read the updates at the pace they're at for the moment. Thank you all for all the reviews... They mean so much more than you think! We hit the 50 review mark, guys! ^_^ We did it!**_

_**Another goal I'm attempting is to possibly be able to do Makermas around our Christmas time. Wouldn't that be cool? At the rate this fic is going, if I shorten the breaks in time between chats, I can probably achieve this goal. :D  
**_

**_ENJOY, MY LOVELIES :)_**

**_kisles  
_**

* * *

Thursday, November 24th

11:30pm

**Mommysboy007**: **testing testing**

**xLight13**: Yes! Finally!

**Mommysboy007**: **lol**

**xLight13**: Okay, come get the extension cord. It's in the hallway closet

**Mommysboy007**: **everythings hooked up **

**xLight13**: Awesome.

**xLight13**: Wanna watch Alien with me?

**Mommysboy007**: **only if I can drink on the couch**

**xLight13**: Ugh. Fine.

**Mommysboy007**: **last one to the living room couch is a big gay cat!**

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Friday, November 25th

3:01am

**Mommysboy007**: **what are you still doing up?**

**xLight13**: I was about to ask the same thing

**Mommysboy007**: **idk I cant sleep**

**xLight13**: Me neither

**Mommysboy007**: **i kind of want some oroes**

**xLight13**: With warm milk?

**Mommysboy007**: **hell yeah!**

**xLight13**: Meet you in the kitchen!

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Friday, November 25th

6:36am

**Mommysboy007**: **KISSES AND HUGS MAKE ME LOOSE LOOSE LOOSE AS A GOOSE NOW EVERYONE DISCO**

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Friday, November 25th

2:30pm

**angel*gal**: ! how is hope? did he have fun last night?

**xLight13**: Hope is good. He had a blast.

**angel*gal**: did you have fun!

**xLight13**: Yeah! Hope and I ended up staying up late watching Alien and eating oreo's… We both couldn't sleep

**angel*gal**: aw. i'm so glad you're taking good care of him. snow and i would never be able to handle him and fia at the same time.

**xLight13**: With someone who keeps to himself and remains quiet most of the time, it's not much of a hassle.

**xLight13**: Although, he has been speaking up more… This morning he came and woke me up and got me breakfast… weird, huh?

**xLight13**: Oh! Speaking of weird, I got the strangest messages from him this morning at like… 6am. He was saying something about kisses and hugs making him… loose?

**angel*gal**: hmm maybe he typed it in his sleep? idno

**xLight13**: Only you type in your sleep, Serah. Hope didn't type it in his sleep. Maybe it's just a coincidence? Oh well.

**angel*gal**: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**angel*gal**: i wish i had a man who would bring me breakfast every morning. :P

**xLight13**: What about Snow?

**angel*gal**: yeah… that's my job.

**xLight13**: How am I not surprised?

**angel*gal**: oh well. i love him and i'll do anything for him… even if it means being the first to get up once fia starts to cry.

**xLight13**: How touching.

**angel*gal**: are you nervous about the court hearing..? it's in two days.

**xLight13**: No. I'm going to win the case.

**angel*gal**: i'm sooo nervous… psicom can be a very scary organization… T_T

**xLight13**: PSICOM isn't an organization, Serah.

**angel*gal**: STILL!

**xLight13**: Well, as long as you don't piss all over yourself, I think you'll be fine.

_NumberOneHero entered the chat._

**xLight13**: Hello, Snow.

**NumberOneHero**: Sis! Baby!

**angel*gal**: ^_^

**angel*gal**: we were just talking about claire's court hearing on sunday.

**NumberOneHero**: Oh yeah. Pretty scary stuff. I'm sure Sis will win, though.

**xLight13**: I have no doubts that I'll win the case.

**xLight13**: I've dealt with PSICOM so many times before. This is nothing new.

**NumberOneHero**: How's Hope doin'?

**xLight13**: He's been doing much better. I think everyone seeing him last night was sort of a… wake up call for him, I guess.

**NumberOneHero**: Sazh is asking me to invite him in the convo.

_Blazingsaddlesazh66 entered the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Thank goodness all of you are online. I have some news**

**NumberOneHero**: Sup?

**angel*gal**: hiya sazh! hows dajh? ^_^

**xLight13**: What is it?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Dajh is doin good, thanks for asking.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Vanille and Fang are up to something**

**NumberOneHero**: What do you mean?

**xLight13**: ?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **It mostly has to do with Light and Hope… which I don't quite understand… but they were talking about "protecting" the both of them and how they shouldn't be together, especially since they live together**

**xLight13**: What the hell?

**angel*gal**: whaaa? i don't get it…

**NumberOneHero**: I'm pretty sure the two of them are well protected.

**xLight13**: When did they tell you this?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Wednesday evening after you got pissed at them and left the chat.**

**xLight13**: But why did they bring it up after I got mad? I was just frustrated with Fang.

**NumberOneHero**: Are you sure they aren't messing with you? They do that a lot…

**angel*gal**: who warned you, sazh?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **light, I don't know. I really don't know. **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Vanille kinda.. blurted it out on accident.. but it looked like she said it on purpose**

**xLight13**: Whatever. Is anyone else having a weird day?

**NumberOneHero**: Nope.

**angel*gal**: no

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **No**

**NumberOneHero**: I think it's just you, Sis. Loosen up a little!

**angel*gal**: she's nervous for sunday.

**xLight13**: For the millionth time, I'm not nervous.

**angel*gal**: you only said you weren't nervous once, claire. see? you're in denial.

**xLight13**: Even if I was nervous, what would I do?

**NumberOneHero**: You would tell us, Sis. It's okay. We understand how you feel.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Light, will it be okay if Dahj is with me?**

**xLight13**: *facepalm*

**xLight13**: Dajh coming with you is fine. Sophia is going with Snow and Serah, too.

**NumberOneHero**: Sis!

**xLight13**: What?

**NumberOneHero**: xLight13: *facepalm*

**xLight13**: I don't get it.

**NumberOneHero**: You gave yourself a face palm online!

**angel*gal**: oh shoot. snow we gotta get fia to the doctor, we missed our appointment yesterday

**NumberOneHero**: Kay. Bye, Sis.

**NumberOneHero**: Talk to you later, Sazh.

_angel*gal left the chat._

_NumberOneHero left the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **So how are you Light?**

**xLight13**: I'm fine. And yourself?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I'm ok.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **What's hope up to?**

**xLight13**: He's… well, looking up pets.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **What do you mean**

**xLight13**: He wants a dog, so… I'm getting him a puppy.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Isn't he going to move out though?**

**xLight13**: No. Where else would he go?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Nowhere.. nvm, he's probably going to be with you for awhile. **

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **what kind of pup are you gettin?**

**xLight13**: A shepherd of some sort. It's up to Hope on what we decide to buy.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **"we"?**

**xLight13**: …Okay. On what I decide to buy, then.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Exactly :P**

**xLight13**: I don't have a problem with it.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Uh… Dajh wants to type something for you**

**xLight13**: Um, okay.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **helo**

**xLight13**: Hello.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **litenin is taht you?**

**xLight13**: Yes. Hello, Dajh.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Litening i miss you !**

**xLight13**: Awww. I miss you too, Dajh.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **i had alot a fun on Thanxgiven**

**xLight13**: Me too.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I hope my son doesn't have a crush on you**

**xLight13**: Oh God. I hope he doesn't, either.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **So Light… how is your life**

**xLight13**: Hectic, at the moment. How about yours?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Very boring**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I'm thinking of taking Dajh to Bodhum along the coast**

**xLight13**: Wise choice… A lot of couples mingle there, though. I'm not so sure if it's a good "family destination".

**xLight13**: Brb, Hope found something…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **K**

**xLight13**: Well, we're off to the pet store. Talk to you soon.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **bye!**

_xLight13 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Friday, November 25th

5:46pm

**fanglvr_01**: ok fang… when are we going to drop it? they're all online… we might as well tell them now..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I'm nervous, Van. What if we got it all wrong? What if we saw something different?

**fanglvr_01**: either way fang, they might as well know. we can't keep this inside! T_T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Okay, fine. You bring them in the convo, then.

**fanglvr_01**: no, you!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Come on, Van. Just add them in.

**fanglvr_01**: ok fine. you add hope, light and sazh, and I'll invite snow and serah.

_NumberOneHero entered the chat._

_Mommysboy007 entered the chat._

_fanglvr_01 entered the chat._

_xLight13 entered the chat._

_angel*gal entered the chat._

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hey, everyone. Vanille and I have something to share with all of you  
**xLight13**: Okay…

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Finally! See? I knew they were hiding something**

**fanglvr_01**: hi everyone… ^_^;;

**NumberOneHero**: Vanille! and Fang!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: 'Ello

**Mommysboy007**: **..what is it?**

**xLight13**: What is it?

**angel*gal**: make it quick, okay? fia and i are going grocery shopping in 10 min.

**fanglvr_01**: okay well… this might not be true… we're not sure… but we need to inform you all of this for the sake of your safety.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: When we were watching Light the night she picked Hope up from his home when Bartholomew passed, we saw… something odd that night.

**xLight13**: ….?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **!**

**NumberOneHero**: Well, what did you see?

**fanglvr_01**: we saw people go inside his house.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Now, this might not be true… we were simply watching the two of them and saw something odd. There were three people that held flashlights and were wearing dark clothing.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **What the hell?**

**xLight13**: You don't think they were PSICOM, do you?

**fanglvr_01**: our memory is a little fuzzy.. u_u im sorry..

**NumberOneHero**: To hell with PSICOM! I swear to God, if they broke into his home I'm going to… to…

**xLight13**: Exactly. Hope, are you there?

**Mommysboy007**: **yes.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **A PSICOM soldier "accidently" kills Hope's father and breaks into his home the same night… Are you sure? 100% positive?**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: No. Not 100%. 99.9%, though.

**angel*gal**: okay guys i gotta go! ill talk to all of you later! Bye!

_angel*gal left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Damn! I can't believe we let all of this happen!

**xLight13**: Snow, calm down. We didn't "let" this happen. Coincidences and accidents happen.

**fanglvr_01**: see? that could be it.. it's probably not that big of a deal. but fang and i just wanted to let you know.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Exactly.

**Mommysboy007**: **im gonna go. I have a new puppy to take care of **

**xLight13**: Night, Hope.

**NumberOneHero**: Night, bud. We'll see you soon.

_Mommysboy007 left the chat._

**fanglvr_01**: .. maybe that was a bit much for hope

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: It's important that we all know.

**xLight13**: I've got dinner to make. Thanks for sharing, guys. I'll be thinking about it.

**NumberOneHero**: Since when did Hope get a puppy?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **goodbye, Light.**

**xLight13**: Today. I'll tell you about her later.

**fanglvr_01**: ciao!

**NumberOneHero**: Bye Sis!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hey, by the way, Light… I didn't mean anything I said about you and Hope being kinky. Alright?

**xLight13**: Fine. Bye, guys.

_xLight13left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: Heh.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Ey, Snow. How's your lady?

**NumberOneHero**: Fine as hell!

**fanglvr_01**: awww! how sweet ^_^

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **oh PLEASE, Snow**

**NumberOneHero**: What? I'm not gonna lie, Sazh. My wife is SMOKING hot.

**fanglvr_01**: even if she gained a few pounds? ^_^

**NumberOneHero**: She didn't gain any weight. Jeez.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Fia is a pretty big baby girl. You sure she didn't add any junk to her trunk?

**NumberOneHero**: Please tell me you did not just say "junk to her trunk".

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **HAHAHAH**

**fanglvr_01**: fang! you have such a way with words! 3 ^_^

**NumberOneHero**: Serah did NOT gain ANY weight. Even if she did, I haven't noticed anything! I love her inside and out, no matter what!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **How sweet of you, Snow**

**NumberOneHero**: Wtf? Why is it that whenever I make a statement about my wife, nobody takes me seriously?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Probably because you have such a big heart for such a big guy. Lol.

**fanglvr_01**: any girl would go nuts for snow! he's like a big fluffy bear! ^_^ 3

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I'm pretty sure Lightning would never go after Snow**

**NumberOneHero**: Hahaha, So true. Probably because she likes cute, little boys.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Probably

**fanglvr_01**: have we NOT gone over this? lighty does not participate in such a thing. she is an independent, strong woman who will find a middle aged man who will love her more than you love yourself, snow.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **She told you, Snow**

**NumberOneHero**: No, I completely agree with Vanille. One day, Lightning is gonna find someone perfect for her.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: *cough*hope*cough*

**NumberOneHero**: Seriously, Fang.

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Seriously, Snow

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hope's got everything in stock for Light… it's just that he's too young for her

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **So, in that case, she needs someone else**

**NumberOneHero**: Which goes straight back to my point!

**fanglvr_01**: *yawn*

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Whatever. This conversation needs to wrap up, cuz Fang and I got duty.

**fanglvr_01**: hey, at least we got a chance to talk with everyone! ^_^ 3 i love talking to my family!

**NumberOneHero**: Bye, ladies!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Awww, we are a family**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Psh.

**fanglvr_01**: biya everyone! ^_^

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Have a good night, everyone.

_fanglvr_01 the chat._

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX left the chat._

**NumberOneHero**: So what's up man?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I'm about to go on a walk with Dajh**

**NumberOneHero**: I gotta go soon, too. I'll be helping Serah cook and everything.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Admit it, snow. once Serah comes home you're going to be sprawled out on your couch watching tv and Serah will do all the cooking and you'll be holding Fia. **

**NumberOneHero**: Damn bro! You read me like a book!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Probably because I was just like you.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **See you later, Snow**

**NumberOneHero**: Bye!

_Blazingsaddlesazh66 signed out._


	8. Installment Eight

_*** Go to my bio and click on the link for the blog of this fic! ***_

**_

* * *

Well, well, well... guess who's back!_**

**_Since last week, I've become an employed American for the first time in my life, which adds an enormous amount of time restrictions to my time devoted to writing. Of course, I'll never give up on this fic until it's finished, but until then, I hope that I can provide my readers with the satisfaction I'm hoping to give with the free time that I have. An enormous thank you to those who have waited patiently - you know how I love my readers! They're like my little monster readers! GASP! (huge GaGa fan.. heh.) _**

**_As a side note, I have recently gotten some messages concerning my participation in reviewing their fics. If you have a fic that you want/need reviews on (I'm big on small details, and I DON'T sprinkle sugar on top of my reviews, either), please, DO NOT hesitate to ask for a review. I love reading fics. It's become a staple in my hobbies this past year. _**

**_Finally, I give you installment number eight - which brings me to the next topic of this update._**

**_I have been planning out what will happen eventually throughout this fic, and after thinking about the possibilities and outcomes of it, I have decided on a couple that will develop further in this fic. I don't care what anyone else has to say about the couple, this is my fic, and I'll write what comes straight out of my heart (and brains). _**

**_Love, sincerely and passionately with all of my beating heart..._**

**_kidding._**

**_ENJOY MY LOVELIES ~~_**

**_kisles  
_**

* * *

Saturday, November 26th

8:33pm

**NumberOneHero**: In fifteen hours, Sis is gonna beat up PSICOM! YEAH!

**angel*gal**: im so nervous T_T

**NumberOneHero**: Are you kidding? Sis is gonna dominate that court hearing. They'll be sorry they even though about murdering Hope's dad in the first place. Who even came up with that idea? With an ex-soldier involved?

**angel*gal**: well they had a reason to.. i mean they don't just go around killing dads… do they? O_o

**NumberOneHero**: Idunno. People these days are psycho.

**NumberOneHero**: Either way, Sis is gonna get to the bottom of this and stop whatever they're planning.

**angel*gal**: i hope so T_T

**NumberOneHero**: I know so.

**NumberOneHero**: Serah, please don't be scared. It's a Saturday night. Go watch some TV with Sis or something. Do… girl stuff.

**angel*gal**: i would but she's talking to hope about something.. probably about tomorrow..

**NumberOneHero**: I miss you.

**angel*gal**: we'll see eachother at the court hearing tomorrow…

**NumberOneHero**: That's okay. I miss you every time you're gone. I love you..

**angel*gal**: ^_^

**angel*gal**: i love you too, my hero

**NumberOneHero**: That's my girl. Now go get in a tickle fight with Sis and Hope. Heh… imagine that…

**angel*gal**: will do!

_angel*gal signed out._

_

* * *

_

Saturday, November 26th

10:01pm

**Mommysboy007**: **ugh. Help me**

**NumberOneHero**: What's wrong? Got some man troubles?

**Mommysboy007**: **no**

**Mommysboy007**: **light is giving serah a lecture about giving her a rear tickle attack on a preemptive strike**

**NumberOneHero**: What the hell does that mean?

**Mommysboy007**: **I seriously don't know**

**NumberOneHero**: Sis is so weird. But badass.

**Mommysboy007**: **she's not weird, she's just… misunderstood**

**NumberOneHero**: Only you would understand Mr. I-know-everything-about-Lightning-Claire-Farron.

**NumberOneHero**: THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR USERNAME!

**NumberOneHero**: DAMN

**NumberOneHero**: Mommysboy007 still fits, though

**Mommysboy007**: **what is the 007 for?**

**NumberOneHero**: Not sure. Sometimes I picture you as a SOLDIER agent or something, like James Bond.

**Mommysboy007**: **you're just as weird as light**

**Mommysboy007**: **maybe even more so**

**NumberOneHero**: Whatever. You love me.

**Mommysboy007**: **..i do..**

**NumberOneHero**: Huh. _

**Mommysboy007**: **you know that I want you…**

**NumberOneHero**: Er.. uh.. I love you too?

**Mommysboy007**: **and you know that I need you..**

**NumberOneHero**: Uh… I do?

**Mommysboy007**: **..i don't want to be friends….**

**NumberOneHero**: ….. _

**Mommysboy007**: **…**

**Mommysboy007**: **….**

**Mommysboy007**: **…..**

**Mommysboy007**: **WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!**

**Mommysboy007**: **I WANT YOUR LOVIN I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE**

**NumberOneHero**: AHHH HOPE YOU LITTLE SHART DRAGON HOW DID I KNOW YOU WOULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

**Mommysboy007**: **WAAHEUAUEUHAHEUOHEOA**

**NumberOneHero**: NOT FUNNY!

**NumberOneHero**: PUNY KID

**NumberOneHero**: AHHH

**Mommysboy007**: **Hehehe. i do love you though. you're like my brother. **

**NumberOneHero**: Love you too, bro!

**NumberOneHero**: Wait… since when do you listen to Lady GaGa?

**Mommysboy007**: **Light got me into it**

**NumberOneHero**: Once again… Sis is weird.

**Mommysboy007**: **shes not weirdaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh**

**NumberOneHero**: What the hell was that? Whats wrong with you? Are you drunk?

**Mommysboy007**: **DRUNK Is an UndErSTATemenTah**

**NumberOneHero**: I just had a seizure reading that.. Pardon?

**Mommysboy007**: **I'm not drunk you WhImSiCaL BiTcH im just hyper**

**NumberOneHero**: Wonderful! Now you're making curse words out of poetry!

**Mommysboy007**: **Seriously snow im just hyper.**

**NumberOneHero**: Well I'm glad! You're finally becoming your old self!

**Mommysboy007**:** No.. I'm not back to my old self**

**Mommysboy007**: **I'm the new Hope**

**Mommysboy007**: **Stronger than ever**

**NumberOneHero**: Like toilet paper?

**Mommysboy007**: **NOT FUNNI**

**NumberOneHero**: YOURE SO CONFUSING AHHHH

**NumberOneHero**: WHY AREN'T YOU NERVOUS OR SCARED ABOUT TOMORROW

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

**NumberOneHero**: WTF

* * *

Saturday, November 26th

10:21pm

**NumberOneHero**: What the hell are you doing!

**Mommysboy007**: **Serah cut the power off**

**NumberOneHero**: Why did she turn the power off?

**Mommysboy007**: **I have no clue but I'm leaving**

**Mommysboy007**: **i need sleep**

**NumberOneHero**: So you're not nervous or anything about tomorrow?

**Mommysboy007**: **i prefer not to think about it..**

**NumberOneHero**: Alright, sorry. Night Hope.

**Mommysboy007**: **night**

**

* * *

**

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

Saturday, November 27th

7:02am

**fanglvr_01**: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD YOURE A LITLE POSSUM!

**fanglvr_01**: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD THE MORNING IS AWESOME! ^_^

**xLight13**: Gah..

**fanglvr_01**: :l whats up with everyone this morning? Even fang cant get up! and shes always up first!

**fanglvr_01**: theres a big day ahead of you! get your booty out of bed!

**xLight13**: But my laptop is so warm

**fanglvr_01**: do NOT tell me that you're using your laptop as a blanket! _;;

**xLight13**: I'm using my laptop as a blanket

**fanglvr_01**: GRRRRR

**xLight13**: Heh

**fanglvr_01**: maybe you should go back to sleep… :o

**xLight13**: Ok. Bye

_xLight13 signed out._

_

* * *

_

Saturday, November 27th

7:11am

**fanglvr_01**: Hope-ling? are you awake? ;w;

**Mommysboy007**: **i thought that was serah's name for me?**

**fanglvr_01**: oh..

**Mommysboy007**: **i mean you can still call me that but I dunno why you would want to**

**fanglvr_01**: it's cute! ^_^

**Mommysboy007**: **whatever**

**fanglvr_01**: whee! are you excited to win the case?

**Mommysboy007**: **..yep**

**fanglvr_01**: i cant wait to watch it! even if crystal stasis demands duty I will deny it even if it kills me! ^_^

**Mommysboy007**: **even if it kills you? isn't that a bit extreme?**

**fanglvr_01**: hope, how are you? are you okay?

**Mommysboy007**: **it's been hard**

**fanglvr_01**: u_u do you need to vent..?

**Mommysboy007**: **no thanks**

**fanglvr_01**: are you nervous, hope?

**Mommysboy007**: **no.. really, im not.**

**fanglvr_01**: i love you… please stay strong.. you may not have a father or mother, but you have a family that loves you no matter what.. ^_^

**Mommysboy007**: **i know, van**

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX entered the chat._

**fanglvr_01**: fang! you over slept way too much! _

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: My bad!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Hope, you ready to kick some PSICOM ass?

_Mommysboy007 signed out._

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Huh.

**fanglvr_01**: he's so sad..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: It's been what.. a week now?

**fanglvr_01**: yep..

_blazingsaddlesazh66 entered the chat._

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Howdy!**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Sazh!

**fanglvr_01**: ^_^

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Everyones up bright and early!**

**fanglvr_01**: today's a big day! ^o^

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Even Dajh is up and ready**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: We wish we could be there with all of you

**fanglvr_01**: soo true!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Guess what?**

**fanglvr_01**: what?

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Dajh took a giant dump on my pillow last night! Can you believe it!**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: W. T. F.

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **I don't know what got into him.. he's got some sort of bowel problem cause it just shot right out of his little bumhole!**

**fanglvr_01**: AHHHHH MY EYESSSSSSSSS! T_T

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Sazh we have all the concern in the world for your Son but talking about it with us is NOT helping! Why didn't we see this, Van?

**fanglvr_01**: I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE! BUT IM GLAD WE DIDN'T! T_T

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **You didn't see it? I thought you watched us all the time**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Nope, we didn't see it. Maybe we were sleeping so hard we couldn't

**fanglvr_01**: what sad and degrading news that is. T_T

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Anyway, Dajh is sick with the flu and he has been non-stop poo-ing for the past 2 days. So now I have to find a babysitter…**

**fanglvr_01**: ew .

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Good luck, old man

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Me? Old? You kiddin?**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Arent you like 500 years old**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Yes, yes I am…

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I look like a 23 year old woman though, so it's all good

**fanglvr_01**: the most beautiful 500 year old woman ive ever laid eyes on! ^_^ 3

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Ok ok fine I see your point.**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **But I'm not that old!**

**fanglvr_01**: sazh is right! ^_^ you are still young!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Why aren't there razors up here?

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: My leg looks like a dense forest :(

**fanglvr_01**: at least your armpits don't grow an excessive amount of hair! T_T  
**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **That's revolting**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: SAZH YOU OLD POS YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO TALK YOU HYPOCRITE

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: YOUR LITTLE AFRO SHIT HOLDS MORE HAIR THAN THE HAIR ON MY EYEBROW! WHICH LOOKS LIKE A MASSIVE CATERPILLAR!

**fanglvr_01**: FAAAAANGGGG T_T CALLM THE SENSES

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Damn woman calm down!**

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **As much as I'd like to stay and chat I have to go look for a babysitter around the neighborhood**

**fanglvr_01**: bye sazhhhhhhh!

**blazingsaddlesazh66**: **Have a nice evening ladies!**

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: bye.

_blazingsaddlesazh66 left the chat._

**fanglvr_01**: hmmmm..

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: I love you, Van.

**fanglvr_01**: *gasp* ^o^

**fanglvr_01**: I love you too fang ~~ so so much!

**Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX**: Wanna go on duty so we can watch the court hearing? Which is in, what… 3 hours? :D

**fanglvr_01**: OF COURSE :D

_Xsexy_pulsian_mamaX signed out._

_

* * *

_

Saturday, November 27th

5:12pm

**angel*gal**: why does something like this have to happen on the rainiest day of the month.. not to mention coldest..

**NumberOneHero**: I really don't know.

**NumberOneHero**: I can't FUCKING believe this happened

**NumberOneHero**: When are you coming home?

**angel*gal**: late tonight.

**NumberOneHero**: I swear, if I had my hands on PSICOM…

**NumberOneHero**: How could they fucking win the lawsuit? HOW?

**angel*gal**: baby please calm down. some things are just meant to happen

**NumberOneHero**: MEANT? So Hope's father dying was MEANT to happen?

**angel*gal**: snow do you really think that I think Bartholomew's death was meant to happen?

**angel*gal**: that's what i thought.

**angel*gal**: snow, all of us are angry and upset about this. none of us wanted this, and on hope's account, he should be the one that's the angriest of all of us. in fact, if I were him, I might have not even gone to the court case. But he did, because he truly believed Claire would have won that case. That is THE only reason he went. Did you know that? did you know that when she was talking to him alone he was bawling his eyes out, out of pure fear that she would lose? He didn't eat for two days, Snow, because he was so nervous, scared, traumatized, angry, upset, depressed.. Claire had to put anti-depressants in his water when he went off on his own just so he could get even a tiny, itsy bitsy amount of weight off his shoulders. And even that didn't do much considering he would sit on the couch for hours on end, probably thinking to himself, "If Light doesn't win…"

**NumberOneHero**: ..i'm sorry.

**NumberOneHero**: I understand.

**NumberOneHero**: You know what? Stay at Light's place tonight, I'm coming over in the morning. I have to take care of Fia for the night.

**angel*gal**: okay. I love you

**NumberOneHero**: I love you too. Please give Hope my regards.

**angel*gal**: so.. what have you been up to? Is fia alright?

**NumberOneHero**: Eh, I just got home about 30 mins ago cause I went to another Ninja Lesson with Fia… took some of the edge off but that failed… So we picked up some dinner and came back here, and now I'm talking to you.

**angel*gal**: isn't it beautiful outside?

**NumberOneHero**: The rain? Ick!

**angel*gal**: oh I love the rain! The only problem is that it's so cold! T_T

**angel*gal**: crap, gotta go, hope dropped a glass juice bottle!

_angel*gal signed out._


End file.
